


【GGAD】隐秘关系（权贵X影帝AU，强制包养）

by GRASS_W



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘关系（权贵X影帝AU，强制包养） [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 盖勒特·格林德沃从未遇到这么合他胃口的情人，于是他想将与影帝阿不思·邓布利多的这段关系延续下去。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *霸道总裁/格林德沃，中年？影帝/邓布利多  
> *剧情恶俗，人物OOC，包养梗  
> *盖和邓两人原本不认识，盖在遇见邓和别人发生过关系，没有详细描写  
> *非素食，并且之后可能有而不限于鞭打，捆绑，放置，道具等内容  
> *盖的设定源自美国，影视部分借鉴现实（魔改，切勿当真，裘花没有得过影帝大家懂[捂脸]），其余都是我乱编的

格温特街与其他街道相比总是显得与众不同。

有些偏僻的街道上冷冷清清，只零星分布着几家商店。但在平庸的楼群中却突兀地坐落了一座富丽堂皇的城堡式建筑，外形古朴，结构严谨，窗沿门廊上不乏精致的雕塑，仅仅只是见到它就让人感觉仿佛回到了那个令人神往的时代。虽然没人知道这具体是哪位公爵大人的宅邸亦或是帝王的行宫，但它的名称在某些群体中依然响亮——霍格沃茨集团，全球最顶尖的影视娱乐集团之一，这座城堡式建筑群正是霍校的大本营。

今晚的霍校大门外依旧是静默与嘈杂的结合体，静默的是人烟稀少的四周，嘈杂的是围着大门挤成一团的粉丝们，短短百来米的距离仿若两个世界。

无声之处，古朴庄严的大门外亮着两盏不甚明亮的大灯，与影迷粉丝手里的各种闪光物交织在一起，流光般划过了纯黑迈巴赫硬朗的轮廓。

后座车窗摇下来一道小缝，很快又合上了。拥挤在前方的粉丝丝毫没有注意到这辆几乎隐没于夜色的车辆，只有一闪而过的冷光照亮了那人银白的发丝和冷硬深邃的眼窝，印在了那双令人畏惧的异色瞳孔上。

咚咚咚……

听到助手敲击隔离板的声音，格林德沃放下隔离窗，示意文达开口。

“先生，邓布利多先生的访谈节目还有半小时才结束，加上休整的时间，大约还要一小时才能出来。我已经连通了节目组的实时摄影和影棚的监控探头，您可以随意观看。”说罢，文达稍作告辞，为格林德沃打开了后座显示屏。

这是一档在业内有口皆碑的访谈节目，没有脱口秀那样的爆点频出，但主持人奎妮甜美迷人，且十分善于引导气氛与嘉宾沟通，往往能发掘出嘉宾甚至是粉丝们内心更深处的情感。曾经有一位嘉宾下场后心有余悸地说奎妮仿佛能听见他心里在想什么似的，不知不觉就让他说出了很多原本不该说的东西，但又不会太过分而超出了限度，这让奎妮“读心者”的美名不胫而走。

今天也算是奎妮事业中的一个小高峰了，节目组非常有幸邀请到了无论是在业内还是在粉丝中都极富盛名的影帝邓布利多，为此她特意将环境布置成了十分居家温馨的模样——天知道她得知有内部消息称温柔又英俊的邓布利多先生最偏爱闪亮浮夸的风格时有多么惊恐，还好对方成名已久，他为还在念书的幼弟与身患重病的妹妹放弃名校进修的机会，毅然进入娱乐圈的故事也广为流传。她便顺水推舟，打算做一期关于家庭的主题。

“邓布利多先生，我们现在已经知道了您当年决定拍摄《Wilde》很大程度上是为了导演承诺的高额报酬，但您当时还那么年轻，一来就面对这样尺度的镜头，会感到不适应吗？”

“总是有一些的，”邓布利多注视着她微微一笑，奎妮的心跳都漏了两拍，事实上她从一开始就相当紧张，内心有个小人疯狂叫嚷着想要扑向这位迷人的先生，好在她心里已经有位大甜心搭了一座姜饼小屋住下了，才让她不至于被迷妹心冲昏了头脑。邓布利多没有发觉主持人内心的天人交战，继续敬业地回答着被问过无数次地问题，“很多人都问过我这个问题，但确实不会非常抵触。对于演员而言，将自己带入剧中人物和他们所处的环境，之后一切就都顺其自然了。当然，作为一个新人，下戏之后回想起来总会有些羞涩的。”说罢，邓布利多朝镜头摆了一个害羞的小动作，萌得正在看直播得粉丝一阵嚎叫。

卖萌真的犯规啊！奎妮觉得雅各布也要安抚不住她澎拜的内心了，好在过人的职业素养将她死死钉在沙发上，节目才得以继续。

“哈哈哈，邓布利多先生您害羞起来杀伤力也太大了。我经常看到您的粉丝感慨：做您的弟弟妹妹实在是太幸福啦，好羡慕噢。”

听到这里邓布利多将头偏了一下，眨巴了下眼睛，抿着嘴巴保持了笑容：”其实我弟弟一直不太喜欢我，我因为学业导致了妹妹的病情延误，这一点我非常对不起他们。“

“对不起...我很抱歉，”奎妮从不知道还有这样的内幕，邓布利多家的爸爸妈妈很早就去世了，压在长子肩上的担子可想而知，“当时您也还是个孩子，有些疏忽是难免的。”

“是啊，好在后来的生活迈上了正轨，阿不对我的敌意小了很多，安娜的病情也得到了控制，空闲下来的时间我也能多陪陪他们，现在的我非常满足。”

问题告一段落，邓布利多在沙发上换了个姿势，但他的余光突然撇到等在一旁的助理纽特不知为何表情突然变得惊恐又慌张。他心下一紧，纽特虽然性格内向，但从不是胆小怕事的人，不知道发生了什么事让他露出了这样的表情。

奎妮也察觉到了邓布利多的走神，顺着对方的视线望去，心里估算了下录制的情况，发现也差不多快到中场休息的时候了，干脆小小走个过场暂停节目，让对方得以暂时脱身。

邓布利多给她一个感激的微笑，快步朝助手走去。

 

“纽特，发生什么事了？”他拍拍小助理的肩膀，希望给他一点安慰。

“校长...”纽特用几乎只有蚊子大小的声音叫着粉丝送给邓布利多的外号，手指不停地绞着衣角，头也不敢抬，“有人...有人想......”

但他越是紧张越说不出话来，干脆颤巍巍地把自己的手机递了过去。

纽特虽然暂时担任他的助理，但实则家境不凡，斯卡曼德家族是一个古老的贵族家庭，而他的哥哥忒修斯更是年纪轻轻就手握实权，领导一方特殊精英小队。只是和他的厉害哥哥不同，纽特从小性格就非常内向，比起铁血争斗更偏爱生机勃勃的大自然，这让他几乎成了家中的异类。

好在忒修斯关心幼弟似乎比他们的父母更甚，他顶住了父亲的压力，让纽特得以进入大学学习喜爱的生物专业，又在发现弟弟的美丽幻想之后一掷千金收购了霍格沃茨的部分股份，成功跻身霍校股东行列，为弟弟保驾护航。在日常行事中他结识了久负盛名且同为股东之一的邓布利多，这才终于找到了勉强放心的人，将弟弟托付于他。

地位使然，忒修斯的关系网比二人都复杂，知道的内情也就更多了。

邓布利多看着纽特和他哥哥的聊天记录眉头越皱越紧。

他和众人打了个招呼，示意自己暂时离开一下，很快就回来。

“忒修斯......这事？”

“很抱歉校长，对方...不是你我能对抗的。”电话那头的声音透出了鲜有的无力感。

邓布利多实在觉得事情有点过于魔幻，即使在他成名初期，以美貌誉满天下时，随不乏有人垂涎他的外貌，但也不曾有人向他施压。而霍校的上层向来比较正直，若是艺人自己不愿意绝不会做逼良为娼之事，他就这样心无旁骛地演了二十年戏。却不想都过了而立之年......

“校长...他叫盖勒特·格林德沃，是格林德沃石油公司和纽蒙嘉德工业的控股人，您要知道...他们国家正是以石油和军工发家，也正是以这两点为基础控制全球命脉，所以庙堂背后也不乏这些资深巨富的影子。这世上能与格林德沃正面相扛的人不过一二，但同样是遥不可及的，更不用说他们之间的关系本身就错综复杂，虽说表面上权力相争，实则一丘之貉，根本不会翻脸。不过他本人在圈内风评倒是极好，从来都是露水情缘，既无妻子也无情人，更没有什么特殊的癖好，目前最好的应对方法.......您...不要反抗他..."

邓布利多嘴唇张张合合几次也没能发出声音，但他也清楚此时不管他如何不情愿都无济于事，只能逼迫自己低声回复：“好的，我知道了。”

车内的异色双瞳染上了一丝玩味。

访谈的下半场他强撑着配合奎妮的问答，但效用不大，他总是听着听着就失神了。奎妮也看出他的不妥，频频为他圆场，好在时间本就所剩无几，只要在最后为新作品引一下话题就行了。

“谈了这么久，怎么能不说说新作呢？我们都知道邓布利多先生最近几年鲜少拍戏呀，很多粉丝都相当难过。不过今天邓校就给我们带来了一个大好消息，是什么呢……”奎妮挑起了一阵长音，用眼神疯狂示意邓布利多。

“是魔法世界系列的第二部，我们的基本准备已经就绪，就要进入拍摄阶段了。”

这个消息可谓是平地惊雷，格林德沃看到聚集在霍格沃茨城堡门外的粉丝们纷纷失声尖叫。霍格沃茨魔法系列电影不是奥斯卡青睐的技术内涵流，但绝对是相当成功的奇幻商业电影，邓布利多正是因为在这部电影中和霍校同名的魔法学院饰演校长而获得“邓校”这个外号的，而他同时也在真·霍校负责一部分新人培训，也算是坐实了他校长的称号。

“哇，好期待呀！魔法世界的新作一定超级精彩！”奎妮十分配合的做出小粉丝的表情，当然她确实是粉丝没错。

邓布利多微笑着“我们团队里的每一个人都非常优秀，相信不会让大家失望的。”

“嗯嗯，我都要等不及了！屏幕前的各位又可以开始催更了呢哈哈哈。不过今晚的节目到这里就要告一段落了，我们下次再见~再次感谢我们这期的嘉宾，阿不思·邓布利多先生”

“大家再见。”

看着邓布利多不停摩挲着沙发面料的手指，奎妮隐隐觉得邓布利多并不是赶着有急事，相反对方并不想离开，似乎是在抗拒什么，但她最终还是没有开口。

 

格林德沃第一次看到邓布利多是在床伴的手机上。

前夜，他从报名的人选中挑中了一个十分清纯的小姑娘，应该只是新出道的小明星，名字叫艾米莉或是雪莉之类的，格林德沃已经记不清了。但这位小明星却带给了他一次从未有过的经历：前夜还与他翻云覆雨的床伴，第二天一大早还坐在他的床上，就对着别的男人的照片发花痴。

虽然小姑娘一再解释自己只是将那人当作偶像，他还是坚持看了男人的照片。

作为手机屏幕的大抵是一张电影的海报，姑娘细心地截选出了只有那个男人的部分。格林德沃很难形容那是一张怎样完美的脸庞，在灯光的集中照射下他展现出了惊人的轮廓和毫无瑕疵的皮肤，但一丝不苟的头发和过于完美的面孔又让他感觉非常奇怪，好像那是工厂流水线制作出的完美商品一样，只有那湛蓝色眼瞳透出的温柔给他笼上了一层生命的气息。

而下巴上那道浅浅的沟壑更是为他平添了不少风韵。

见他不语，小姑娘只好硬着头皮继续解释：“这是邓布利多先生最近一部作品的海报，他自从成为影帝之后就很少拍戏了呢，也只有斯蒂文导演这样的传奇才能让他心动了，还是配角呢！主角是一个机器人小孩，邓布利多先生饰演的是一个机器人舞男，虽然是机器人但他们都十分渴望生命和情感，特别是乔被抓走之前留下的一句'I am，I was.’太感人了……说起来导演为了追求机器人的完美效果给邓布利多先生的脸使用了镜像黏贴，但最终出来的效果却和他本人相差无几，大家都说是因为邓布利多先生的脸太完美了，根本不需要修改呀……”

“确实非常完美……”格林德沃忍不住喃喃自语。

“格林德沃先生，您说什么？”

“没什么，”他对少女礼貌又疏离地一笑，“我还有事，先失陪了，祝小姐度过美好地一天。”

 

姑娘离开了，邓布利多却像是被种进了他心里，细细的嫩根破出，带着微微的细痛和瘙痒，扎进他的血肉中，一点点扎紧了。

格林德沃从不忍耐，也不需忍耐。

他故作镇定地用完早餐，慢条斯理地开口：“文达，查查有哪位影帝姓邓布利多。”

“先生，姓邓布利多的影帝只有一位，”文达虽然知道自己老板一直对娱乐新闻毫无兴趣，但还是忍不住有些无语，“阿不思·邓布利多，他是这些年最富盛名的演员，没有之一。八年前凭借电影《Cold Mountain》获得影帝[注1]，随后逐渐转向幕后，为公司培养人才。再加上他在魔法世界里的角色原因，粉丝们给他取了个外号叫校长，后来大家都这么叫了。”

说完，文达又鬼使神差的补充了一句，“他今年应该三十五岁了，比先生您小了九岁。”[注2]

“今晚，”格林德沃用完了早餐，将手中的餐具放下，拿起一旁的毛巾整理自己，“今晚我要他。”

 

邓布利多拒绝了纽特的陪同，独自按照对方的指示来到了霍格沃茨城堡一个隐秘的小出口。一位穿着绿色丝缎长裙，溢满了法式风情的高挑女人正站在纯黑的车旁等着他。

见到了邓布利多，她微微点头示意，轻柔地为他拉开了后座的车门。邓布利多僵硬地坐了上去。

入手的小绵羊皮柔软而细腻，但沙发并不会让人觉得过于柔软，甚至不太贴合人体弧度，只从几个支点有力地托起他的身躯，可见它的所有者不是一个耽于享乐的人。但还没等邓布利多松一口气，又猛地一惊，他没想到那个位高权重的罪魁祸首竟然就在车里等着他。银白的头发，异色的眼瞳，冷硬的轮廓，纯黑又笔挺的繁复衣着，长期处于高位的压迫气势，对方一切的一切都让邓布利多手足无措。

格林德沃怎么会看不出他的紧张与窘迫，但真实的这人实在有些美好。不同于海报上被处理过的毫无瑕疵，眼前成熟的男人眼角已经爬上了一丝细纹，这丝毫不影响他的魅力，反使他温润又迷人的气息散发开来，令人不自觉就沉迷其中，再也移不开视线。

真是一个天生的聚光体。

格林德沃方才得知邓布利多本是名校高材生，如果不是意外，也许成为一个倍受爱戴的教授才是他的归宿。但他现在完全不这样想了。邓布利多天生就该集万千宠爱于一身，饮着众生由爱意凝成的甘甜露水，被捧在高高的神坛上，接受无数人的热情与仰望，又像祸水一般地勾引着更多人沉溺其中。更别提除了他完美的脸蛋之外，身材也非常火辣。邓布利多的骨架在男人中算是略微纤细的，这从他的《Wilde》中可以很明显地看出来，但现在的他周身都覆上了一层匀称的脂肪，穿着掐腰的西装更是显得匀亭丰满，充满肉欲。

这个尤物正紧张的望着他呢。格林德沃已经很久没有因为一个人注视他的眼神就感到满足了。他拿下按钮升起两个座位之间的吧台，示意邓布利多靠过来枕在自己大腿上，在对方惊慌的微微颤抖时用还带着权戒的手轻轻盖在他宝石般的蓝眼睛上，轻声对他说：“休息一会儿吧”

 

邓布利多是在一阵摇晃中醒来的，当权者身上摄人的冷香意外的安抚了他紧张的神经，以至于对时间都没有了概念。

不过应该也没有太久，车刚开到了格林德沃的别院，但不知道为什么对方没有叫醒他，而是选择亲自将他抱到屋内。他自知体重不轻，又害怕用力挣扎会让两人都难看，只好僵着身子窝在男人怀里。

还好从下车到大门也就几步路，格林德沃发现他醒了，拍了拍肩头将他放下。文达为他们打开了大门，但没有进来。

在男人的指示下邓布利多去泡了个澡，换上了对方不知何时为他准备的暗红色丝质睡袍。

这件衣服让他别扭极了，对方没有给他提供内裤，他猜想不是意外，也不敢穿上之前的。丝绸睡袍是很经典的款式，大敞的前襟仅由一根腰带系住，没有一粒扣子，行走间丝滑宽大的下摆不断划过他的大腿，来回摇曳着，仿佛勾引着男人来享用。

他这副样子落在格林德沃眼里就如他所想一般的赏心悦目。精致的脸庞从红棕色的卷发下露出，睡袍暗红的色泽衬得他的皮肤更加雪白细嫩，腰带极好地勾勒出了他腰身和臀部的曲线，行走间笔直的长腿隐隐从衣摆间闪现，整个人就像一朵晨起时沾满了露水的玫瑰花苞般惹人怜爱。

格林德沃已经脱下了他的大衣和马甲，坐在长桌的一端上招手让他的玫瑰前来用餐。

虽然半夜用餐比较奇怪，但他今日确实为了节目没有吃晚餐，本以为要饿着肚子挨一晚，没想到格林德沃十分贴心地为他准备了食物。但…格林德沃是无意的吗？如果他知道自己没有吃晚餐，那他在监视自己吗？邓布利多不敢再深想了。

他强作镇定地拉开离格林德沃最近的座位，虽然是最近的，但由于旧式长桌的设计依然属于下首，离主位有些距离，这让他安心不少。

邓布利多心不在焉地小口吃着餐盘里的食物，腹中依然饥饿，但他实在没什么胃口。

“阿不思...唔...我可以这样叫你吗？”

“当然，格林德沃先生。”

“阿不思，饭菜不合你胃口吗？”

“不是的，”邓布利多终于决定放过被他摆弄的可怜食物，他放下了手中精致的银叉子，转头面向格林德沃，但只盯着他的衣领，“太晚了，我不是很有胃口。”

“这样啊...”格林德沃的语气听不出喜怒，“过来，坐到我这里来。”

毫无疑问，格林德沃坐的是单人座椅，对方岔开的大腿也明晃晃地向他示意着。邓布利多觉得自己实在不年轻了，没有办法再像一个少年般坐到金主的大腿上向他撒娇，但事已至此他也只能硬着头皮强迫自己贴上了男人的身体。

不要拒绝格林德沃，他不喜欢被拒绝。

露水情缘，只是一晚。

但从未谄媚过的躯体怎么也放不开，即使坐到了男人的腿上也依然虚虚地用着力，不敢坐实了。格林德沃也不甚在意，只是自然地一把搂过他的腰，又将另一条腿靠拢，让他横坐在他的两条腿上，脚尖碰不到地面，上半身软在男人怀里。

怀里的玫瑰和他想象的一样美好，丰满，柔软，还带着湿润的热气。格林德沃对他的新情人十分满意，草草吃了几口饭，喝了一点红酒，就忍不住转过头去轻吻那诱人的唇瓣。

邓布利多无声地承受着男人的侵略，他的后颈被上位者的大手有力地卡住了，一丝一毫都逃避不开，而那人的另一只手正在他身上四处游走，尽情地享用着温香软玉。邓布利多感觉自己仿佛被对方点燃了。

没错，保险起见，他并不是毫无准备。

算不上猛药，只是一点点助兴的药物，也许能让他更顺利地度过今晚。毕竟就他所知第一次经验总是不太愉快，他不想出什么意外再惹恼了掌权者。

他听到格林德沃推开了桌上的盘子，将他大敞着腿放到了餐桌上，居高临下地继续轻吻着，一只手解开了他腰间的系带。

宽大的睡袍立刻就敞开了，顺着他的肩头滑倒了手肘，格林德沃顺势抚摸着他裸露的肌肤，他想退缩，但体内的燥热已经不知不觉蔓延到了全身上下，越是矜持忍耐，越是骚动不已。他忍不住高高扬起头颅乞求上位者的垂怜，填补他越来越强烈的渴望。

他甚至抬起大腿，用最为细嫩柔软的腿根摩擦着男人的皮带，在欲望不小心触及冰凉的搭扣时猛地蜷缩，却又食髓知味地再度缠上来。

格林德沃当然不会放过嘴边这么美味的食物，他两只大手滑进男人肥美的股间，肆意揉捏着。十指张开，稍微一用力丰满的臀肉就从指尖的缝隙中鼓出来，令人爱不释手。格林德沃不知不觉用上了几分力气，直到雪白的肥臀都被他捏得通红，耳边的呻吟也带上了哭腔。

就在格林德沃的指尖试探那紧闭的小口时，邓布利多终于找回了些理智，他吃力地环抱住上位者，将自己全部的柔软奉献到他面前，只祈求一句：“去床上好不好？”

格林德沃其实不算是多么霸道蛮不讲理的人，又或者说是因为他几乎没有遇见过不顺着他的情人，无论是那些想爬上他床的各色明星，还是觊觎着格林德沃夫人之位世家贵族们，无一不是对他百般讨好，百依百顺。他丝毫没有把邓布利多的不对劲放在心上，因为这对他来说是再正常不过的事情了。

邓布利多和他平常接触的床伴不太一样，不仅是性别的原因，比起可人的少年们来说，影帝邓布利多先生可以称得上是一位成熟又迷人的中年男性了。格林德沃虽然是第一次对这样的类型产生兴趣，但他深知男人的单纯与保守，自然不会拒绝他可爱的小要求。

他很快压着男人躺倒了大床上，在他不甚突出但有着饱满弧度的胸前舔吻了一番，又直起身子，拉开他的双腿，举起一只精致的脚踝细细啃咬，一路向上咬到了他细软的腿根，丝毫不顾男人的挣扎与嘤咛。

紧闭的花穴就在眼前，随着他施予的刺激一缩一缩的，还泛着淫靡的水光。他试探着戳弄，引起了男人更大的抵抗，从未被他人使用过的地方即使动情了依然干涩，格林德沃只好起身抱起男人，从床头拿出脂膏，沾上一点，送入男人体内。

上位者的手指在禁忌之地肆虐，陌生的快感惹得邓布利多不住颤栗，撑在对方肩头扭着胯部想要逃离，却被狠狠扣住了腰压回，体内的手指也更深入了。男人惩罚似的快速抽插着，邓布利多颤抖着哭叫，身下的小嘴可怜兮兮地吞咽着对方骨节分明的手指。

格林德沃忍不住拍打了两下手中圆润的屁股，示意对方乖一点，然后抽出手指抵上了自己炙热的性器。

当头部强硬地顶入穴口的那一刻，格林德沃满意地感受到怀里的身体再没了丝毫抵抗。邓布利多拱起了自己优美的肩胛，让所有的力气都用在那双颤抖不已的膝盖上，他努力保持着跪立，不让男人的阴茎过快地捅入体内，殊不知自己就像刚刚被钉住的蝴蝶，做着凄美又无用的挣扎。

咬住他的小嘴太紧了，格林德沃抚摸着对方崩紧的背脊，保持着两人相连的姿势缓缓让邓布利多躺平。对方充满了古典美的完美脸庞不禁让他想到了纳西塞斯，那位著名的美少年恋上了自己，那他看着水中的自己的影子会产生情欲吗？他会像阿不思现在这样满脸绯红，蹙着眉头，展现自己更加妖娆动人的另一面吗？格林德沃不无恶意地扣住身下人的腰胯，将自己的欲望缓慢而不容拒绝地顶入，欣赏阿不思被迫承受他玷污的失神情态。

玫瑰终于绽放了，为了他。

身下的美人早已瘫软在床上，只有与他相连的丰腴臀部高高挺起，紧窄的腰身拉出一道优美的弧度。他感到对方紧致的肉壁深深含住自己，时不时吸吮一下。不等阿不思回神他就大幅度挺动起来，一次又一次地深深顶入花心，又反复退至穴口。阿不思哪里承受得住这般巨大的刺激，他颤颤巍巍地抬起双腿环住男人的腰，随着后穴强烈的快感哭泣般地呻吟着。

实在受不住了，他就紧紧扯着枕头，用带着哭腔的声音请求正在享用他的上位者：“格林德沃先生……请…请慢一点……啊……”

格林德沃轻吻着他紧闭的双眼，身下动作不停，逼迫般地问他：“阿不思，舒服吗？“

“舒……舒服……”

“那为什么要我慢一点呢？”男人再次用唇舌堵住了他的声音，“接受我，阿不思，接受我就好了。”

男人再次捏住了他的臀部，用力向中间挤压，柔嫩的内壁被外力推搡着紧紧贴住炽热的性器，在对方大力抽插时传来了灭顶的快感。

没几下，邓布利多就含着对方的阴茎，颤抖着射了出来。

格林德沃舔着他敏感的脖颈，有些戏谑地说：“阿不思真的非常有天分呢，还没有抚慰前面就射了出来。”说罢他又用力顶了几下，将精液射到了甬道深处。

他抽出暂时得到安慰的阴茎，看着对方被他操到鲜红的穴口在翕动之间缓缓流出了混合着乳白色精液的晶莹液体。

 

邓布利多不记得这晚到底被格林德沃操弄了多少次，还在床上时他就因为疲惫和长时间的刺激陷入了浅昏迷，但他隐约记得对方在温热的水中为他清洗身体时再一次将他按到了自己勃发的阴茎上。直到清晨的一缕阳光照亮了他的双眼，他感觉自己依然被身后的人牢牢抱在怀里，后穴含着对方半勃的欲望。

身体内部一点也藏不住心事，格林德沃被不断紧缩着吮吸着他的甬道唤醒，起身轻吻着邓布利多的嘴角，下身抽动两下，但没有继续，只稍稍将穴内润滑后就抽出来了。

他温柔地抚摸着邓布利多赤褐色的柔软发丝：“阿不思，我先走了，你多休息一会儿。”

尚未完全清醒的男人抬起自己美丽精致的脸庞蹭了蹭他的掌心，又沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

 

注释 

 裘花因冷山获得奥斯卡金像奖最佳男主角的提名（同次普子也获得了提名，两人同为天涯沦落人x缘分呐）

阿邓比咯咯大三岁，但是这里为了强行30+盛年邓配40+中年盖使用了演员设定，普子比裘花大9岁 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特·格林德沃从未遇到过这么合胃口的情人，于是他打算将与影帝阿不思·邓布利多的这次心血来潮的经历延续下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *霸道总裁/格林德沃，影帝/邓布利多  
> *剧情恶俗，人物非常OOC，包养梗  
> *盖和邓两人原本不认识，盖在遇见邓和别人发生过关系，没有详细描写  
> *盖的设定源自美国，影视部分借鉴现实（魔改，切勿当真，裘花没有得过影帝大家懂[捂脸]），其余都是我乱编的  
> *注意！！！本章为惩戒！！！内含粗暴性爱描写，捆绑，鞭打，窒息，请务必确认自己能接受再往下看

格林德沃一整天都心绪不宁。

昨夜的邓布利多实在是非常美味，不仅因为他那如同盛放到极致的玫瑰般的迷人姿色，更是为了他开在自己怀中。玫瑰抖落了清晨的露珠，娇怯怯颤巍巍地将自己交付在他人手中，激起了他多少的爱怜与满足。

心不在焉地迅速处理完手边的事物，格林德沃脑子已经不自觉地飘回了家中。阿不思在干什么呢？他会抱着毯子软软地窝在沙发里休息吗，也许嘴里还会嘟囔着他昨晚的力道太重了？

虽然这点在他早晨看到阿不思身上殷红与青紫的爱痕时就自我反省过了，但很明显，这样的场景在他眼里完全就是一种另类的美色，隐秘的欲望翻腾不已，很快就冲淡了那一点微乎不计的内疚。

 

即使格林德沃先生表面上未动声色，文达还是能看出他今日白天心情还不错。但是很快，这样的好气氛就随着老板陡然下沉的面色消失了。

虽然文达作为第一特助，对格林德沃先生的心理变化总能猜个七七八八，但很不巧，这次就是那十之二三。

她向来喜怒不形于色的老板回到暂居的别墅后不知为何立马沉下了脸。而等到他坐到餐桌旁，一如既往地面对精致的晚餐时，几乎凝成实质的寒意就连一旁的阿伯纳西都能感觉得到。

格林德沃盯着餐盘沉默了许久，最终还是“啪”地一声，放下了手中的餐具。

“邓布利多呢？”

听到这句疑问时文达一时间竟没反应过来。邓布利多？老板要找他？

她立马一边招呼阿伯纳西一边联系人员定位，直到格林德沃一路尾随跟着她上了车，稍微冷静过后，她才反应过来这到底是怎么回事。

一夜的伴侣当然不会再出现，而会在家里等他回来的……老板这是打算包养情人了？！

这可真稀奇。

虽然那位邓布利多先生的确非常迷人。

确定了方位，文达扭头向格林德沃报告:“先生，邓布利多先生正和霍格沃茨一些新签约的艺人在娱乐城。”

 

邓布利多原本打算在家里好好休息一下，但霍格沃茨的学生们突然邀请他聚一聚。他明白这是因为魔法学院系列的原因，每次学院的拍摄都会邀请许多新签约的艺人加入，几乎已经成了霍校的一个传统。新入校却没参与拍摄的演员都总是自嘲说自己仿佛不是霍校的艺人，尽管这其中也不乏一些非常知名的大明星。

保险起见，每个新人不会愿意错过这个机会，每到了剧本筹备完成，即将为开拍进行选角的时候，这些小演员们就会通过各种途径展示自己，希望获得某位能说的上话的人物的青睐。

在邓布利多加入这个项目后，他也收到过好几次学生们聚会的邀请。和另外一些人不同，邓布利多并不排斥这样的行为。他们需要挑选和熟悉演员，演员需要机会，这是双赢的事。所以每次面对这样的邀请，他都会当做工作的一部分欣然接受，也许这也是学生们格外喜爱他这个“校长”的原因。

尽管今天身体有些不适，但选角在即，他也不想就这样无所事事的呆在家里，稍微犹豫一下便应了下来。

而且用工作填满自己的脑子，也许就能暂时忘记那些不好的记忆了吧。

一番愉快的晚餐后，他在学生们的簇拥下来到了KTV包间。宽大柔软的沙发缓解了他腰臀的不适，在黑暗的笼罩下他不自觉地半躺下来，扭了扭疲惫酸软的腰肢。

学生们在一旁随性地演唱、舞动、谈笑，酒精让他们放松了许多，开始流露出各自不同的鲜活情态。邓布利多看着有些羡慕，不知不觉中也有些微醺了。

“校长……”一个相貌有些妩媚但又稚气未脱的少年趁着大家都沉浸在玩乐中，慢慢蹭到了邓布利多所坐的一角。邓布利多依稀记得他其实是个歌手，莫约是陪朋友来的，应该没有所求，却不知为何见缝插针来找他攀谈。

美貌的青年也不太清醒了，他两腮晕红，手里还端着一只泛着血色的高脚杯，缓缓凑到了他面前，“校长…我真的好仰慕您……”

“您的每部电影我都看过好多遍，一颦一笑我都记得，”少年迷蒙着双眼，伸手想要触碰阿不思，又像是怕碰坏他似的迅速缩回来，“我进入娱乐圈也是为了您，如果哪一天能站在您身边就好了……”

近些年抱着和这位少年一般的心思加入霍格沃茨的新人不在少数，甚至有些已经实现了这个梦想:和邓布利多先生同台演出。但每次直面这样的倾慕邓布利多还是有些手足无措，这些情感太纯粹又太强烈了，也许隔着摄像镜头他能将自己的不足掩饰得很好，但直接暴露在这些年轻却火热的灵魂的照耀下，他总觉得一切瑕疵都无所遁形。

那些孩子崇拜的人是一个影子，邓布利多需要在自己身上填填补补，才能将这样的影子投在幕布上。

但他不能打破这个影子，既然成为了少年们心中的偶像，就要屹立不倒，一直做他们追逐的梦想，一个完美、正确的梦想，一丝一毫的缺憾都不应该出现，这是对所有学生和观众的责任。

绮丽的少年摇摇晃晃的，已经要握不住酒杯了，邓布利多伸手帮他托住，又扶着他的后脑勺让他平稳地靠在沙发上。

格林德沃推门进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅景象。

 

“盖勒特……格林德沃先生！请放我下来！”

被他扛在肩上的邓布利多激烈地挣扎着，格林德沃一回想起他和别人粘糊糊抱在一起的样子，整个人仿佛都要被滔天的妒火引爆。他死死地钳住邓布利多的大腿不让他挣动。怎么？和小明星调情这么开心，遇到他就避之不及了？

见邓布利多还在不死心地扭动，格林德沃使上力气，在那个饱满的屁股上重重地打了两下。

完全没想到会被这样对待，皮肉相击的清脆声音如同警钟一般回荡在邓布利多的耳边，他屈辱地停下了挣扎，颤抖着趴在男人的肩头。

剧烈的挫败感充斥着他本就不甚清醒的大脑，倒挂着充血后眼前一片恍惚，从迷蒙的视线中划过的马路似乎永无止境，男人扬起的风衣融入了夜色，是他从未肖想过的富贵与权力。

一路静默地回到卧房，邓布利多认出这个宽敞华美的屋子正是他昨夜和格林德沃春宵一度的房间。格林德沃没有丝毫怜惜地把他甩到地上，就像对待货物一样。邓布利多咬紧牙关，顾不上摔疼的关节，扶着床角的雕花床柱挣扎着想要站起来。但就在他半跪着用力挺起身子时，再度回来的男人伸出膝盖抵住了他的腰窝。

格林德沃抓起身下人瘦削的手腕牢牢绑在床柱上，看着他的紧窄的腰身被自己的力量压迫下沉，从而高高地抬起那丰满的臀肉，腰臀之间呈现出一个惊人的弧度。他注意到那人握着柱子的指尖都泛白了，垂下的红褐色发丝遮掩住了深深低下的头颅，浑身的颤抖从一开始就未曾停止。

从衬衣的领口往内窥视，还隐隐能看到他前夜留下的点点痕迹。

还有谁在这具身体上留下过印记？

格林德沃抛弃了本就所剩无几的耐心，大力撕扯着邓布利多的衣物，那些躲闪与挣扎都被尽数压下，饱受凌虐的身子再一次赤裸地呈现在他的眼前。

如他想象一般的，本有些鲜红的印记尽数化为了青紫，斑驳地刻印在了邓布利多充满肉欲的身躯上，其中又以双乳和私处最甚。胸前的红殷几乎肿成了平常的两倍大，被雪白莹润的乳肉一衬，显得尤为触目惊心；而那丰腴饱满的私处则布满了指印、吻痕甚至是咬痕。格林德沃用手中的鞭子一处一处划过这些部位，邓布利多双手被缚，裸身跪趴着，冷硬的杖尖带着一条柔韧冰冷的尾巴按压着划过他的身躯，细小的纹路一点点剐蹭着他表层的肌肤，疼痛与酥麻通过神经末梢一路冲到他的脑海，他忍耐着，呜咽着，甚至反省着自己是不是做错了什么竟招致如此对待。未知的恐惧让他瑟缩着逃避，但格林德沃转而踩住了他的一只脚踝。

“不要动，不然我就踩断它。”

他听到身后的人居高临下地说到。

坚硬的皮鞋底将他的脚腕上突起的骨头紧紧按压在地上，不至于疼痛，但阻止了他的一切反抗，他被迫赤裸的保持着这耻辱的姿势，汗水从冰凉的皮肤中一点点沁出。

“啊——！”

破空声袭来，背上立马一道火辣辣的疼，邓布利多被这突如其来的暴力吓懵了，他不顾一切地挣扎着想要逃离，但被捆住的双手和被男人踩在脚下的踝骨将他牢牢钉住，任凭怎么用力都无法挣脱，这无用的挣动落在男人眼中就像旧时的奴隶一般，逆反又淫荡。

鞭子一下又一下无情地落在他身上，不满足于背脊，上位者放低手腕，转而抽打邓布利多两团圆润的臀肉，甚至还顶开他的双腿，让柔韧的尖端舔舐最为细嫩敏感的大腿内侧。

“唔…”邓布利多不愿发出声响，那好像是在向对方示弱，姿态已经足够狼狈了，他泯紧嘴巴用力将惨叫与哀求封存在体内，守卫着最后一点无用的坚持。

看着鲜红的鞭痕渐渐网住了在脚下雪白的躯体，美丽的男人也不再挣扎躲闪，只随着落下的鞭打反射性地抖动，格林德沃也失去了兴致，他索性随手将鞭子甩到一旁，在邓布利多的双腿间蹲下，掐住对方的胯骨将那伤痕累累的屁股拖到自己面前，冷漠地揉捏着。

伤患处遭到粗暴的对待，本应施下情欲的双手变成了残酷的刑具，随之而来的是无尽的痛苦与折磨。

那双手很快就抚到了隐藏在臀肉中间的蜜穴，两瓣丰腴的臀肉被用力揉开，骨骼分明的手指毫无耐性地伸进花心戳弄，满意地感受到其中与昨夜一般的炽热而湿润。格林德沃不再忍耐，将自己的欲望直直插入身下人紧致的肉穴。

粗大的性器在尚未痊愈的甬道内激烈抽动，狠狠地研磨着娇嫩的内壁，撩动着残酷的欲火。邓布利多嘴唇微张，不住抽吸着，他的肉身仿佛化为了一艘小船航行在情欲织就的海洋中，格林德沃降下狂风暴雨推搡着他在其中翻滚，更多的不知是痛楚还是欢愉。

感受到身下人逐渐陷于欲望之中，还带着累累伤痕的美丽身子又开始不自觉地小幅度迎合着自己的动作，格林德沃缓缓掐紧了邓布利多的脖子。

“邓布利多先生，现在是谁在操你？”

脆弱的喉管被大力挤压，内壁相贴，瘙痒和疼痛让邓布利多异常难受。而男人身下不停，依然掐着他的腰，性器快速抽出，又大力顶入，侵占着，掠夺着，开辟到了前所未有的深处。穴内的快感使他浑身酸软着使不上劲，只能随着男人的顶弄不住痉挛。

窒息感渐渐浮现，邓布利多徒劳地拉扯着被绑缚的双手，绳结一如既往的没有丝毫松动。他的一切终于在欲望与死亡面前全线溃败，他泪流满面，呜咽着想要求饶，敏感红肿的乳尖在粗糙的地摊上来回蹭动，高高撅起的屁股讨好地迎合着，小穴紧缩着试图给予被它包裹的性器最大的抚慰。

但上位者依然没有丝毫怜惜。格林德沃手臂用力，将几乎瘫软在地的身躯捞起，让邓布利多大张着腿跪在地上，勻亭的背部贴紧自己的胸膛。五指慢慢收紧，看着他精致完美的脸庞布满了汗水与痛楚，在他晕红的面颊上落下轻轻一吻。

邓布利多的的整个世界都被桎梏了。他想喊叫，喉咙却被死死攥紧；他想挣扎，躯体也被牢牢压制。唯一鲜活的只有身后那不断大力抽插，一次次顶入花心的灼热性器。

他体内猛地收缩，又倏尔舒张，但始终逃不开那粗大火热的欲望。快感不断累积着，压迫着湖底将他顶向堤岸，迫近了，他的胸腔用力起伏着，后穴紧紧绞住体内的性器，喉头挤出一声闷哼，眼前一片血红。

 

邓布利多软倒在地上用力喘息着，吸食着久违的微凉空气，恍惚间上位者解开了他的双腕，他顾不上狼狈或是脏污，躺在地毯上沉沉睡去。

 

当翌日的阳光撒进，邓布利多浑身疼痛从柔软的大床上醒来时，一瞬间大脑是空白的。但他很快就看到了站立在窗边的文达。

像是听到了动静，不知是在看风景还是发呆的文达转过身来。这种状态下面对陌生的女性邓布利多有些抱怯，他勉强将被子拢了拢想要遮住一身的痕迹，却不想牵动了伤口，带来一阵撕裂的疼痛。

文达依旧是一身绿色丝缎长裙，款款走到床边坐下，像是没有看见邓布利多的狼狈。

“邓布利多先生，虽然很意外，但是我想格林德沃先生希望您暂时陪着他。”

“我有拒绝的余地吗？”邓布利多苦笑。

“很抱歉，请您不要拒绝，”罗塞尔小姐眼底似乎泛起一丝疲惫，但她平静的声音让邓布利多怀疑自己应当是产生了错觉，“先生从未有过此类行径，不管是对枕边人产生兴趣还是…”

文达暂停了一下，两人都明白这指的是格林德沃昨夜的暴行。

“不过先生事物繁忙，您只要顺着他一点，应当不会再出祸端。”

邓布利多闭上眼睛将头偏向另一边，不愿再思考这无法解决的问题。

文达见状也不再与他攀谈，她知道邓布利多是个聪明人，不过走到门口她还是补充了一句：

“如非必要，格林德沃先生希望您不要出门。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特·格林德沃从未遇到过这么合胃口的情人，于是他打算将与影帝阿不思·邓布利多的这次心血来潮的经历延续下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *霸道总裁/格林德沃，影帝/邓布利多  
> *剧情恶俗，人物非常OOC，包养梗  
> *盖和邓两人原本不认识，盖在遇见邓有路人，没有详细描写  
> *盖的设定源自美国，影视部分借鉴现实（魔改，切勿当真，裘花没有得过影帝大家懂[捂脸]），其余都是我乱编的

直到下午邓布利多才挣扎着起了床。

整栋房子都非常安静，没有经过的车辆，没有隔壁的邻居，甚至没有鸟叫或虫鸣，只有微风吹动洁白的窗纱，轻轻地追逐着阳光。

他拉开衣柜门，里面整整齐齐的码放着做工考究的男装，精致的细节，硬朗的轮廓，绝大多数都是黑色的，不难联想到它们的主人。低着头一件件看过去，在角落里见到了一个熟悉的酒红色衣角。邓布利多抿了抿嘴，强迫自己忘掉那件带有明显意味和瑰色记忆的睡袍，随手从架子上拿了格林德沃的西裤和白衬衫——虽然格林德沃身量比自己大上不少，但他也不是弱不禁风的少年了。

落地穿衣镜清晰地映出了他风流的体态，漂亮温和的男人穿着不大合身又略显严肃的衣服，腰身被皮带束住，胸乳和臀部却又有些紧绷，隐隐还能窥到被粗暴留下的痕迹，成熟而肉欲。

邓布利多不愿再细看，匆匆关上了柜门。

 

佣人不知为何迟迟未出现，邓布利多只得自己尝试填饱肚子。他在厨房拿着锅碗比划了许久，但成果只是几碟黑乎乎的不明物体，不得不承认自己实在是没有这方面的天分。百无聊赖之下他意外从角落里翻出了几颗不知何时遗落的糖果，剥开糖纸含在嘴里，干脆倚靠上沙发打发时间。

 

当他裹着毛茸茸的毯子，吮吸着嘴里甜腻的回味，迷迷糊糊从柔软的沙发上醒来的时候，天色已经不早了。

屋外是漆黑一片，屋内的水晶灯发出柔和的光芒，格林德沃正静静地坐在他身前低头看一本书。

敏锐地察觉到他的动静，格林德沃将手边的书签夹到其中，放下了那本不算太厚的读物。

“阿尔，饿了吧？我去把晚餐热一下。”阴鸷的白发男人俯下身，想要亲吻邓布利多的额头。

上位者的靠近让邓布利多猛地往后一缩，湛蓝的眼瞳里不自觉闪过一丝恐惧。

格林德沃一顿，转身兑了一杯温水递给不知所措的男人，并在对方接过的同时轻轻抚摸了那头柔软的红发。

“先喝点水吧。”

厨房很快就传出了诱人的香气，邓布利多非常惊讶，虽然知道对方应该只是把成品食物进行回温，但像格林德沃这样的人物一开始便是含着金汤匙出生的。

他国的历史不长，很多故事都不算是秘密。

百年之前，无数人为了梦想与追求或是痛苦与逃避踏上了那块蛮荒的大陆，并在相当一段时间内过着艰苦的生活。但随着世界大战的爆发，这些冒险者也迎来了超乎想象的机遇：从鸦片石油到坚兵利刃，这片曾经的遗失大陆摇身一变成了人间绝对的新贵，那些几乎是一夜之间就掌握了庞大资产的商贾巨富们就这样扶植起了一位又一位的实权人物，政治经济两方之间就像是肥沃的泥土滋养盘根错节，阴暗隐秘又牢不可分。格林德沃家族正是其中的佼佼者。

像这样的家族已经很难用语言来形容了，那是能左右国家，动摇世界，乃至在人类历史上都将留下浓墨重彩的非凡势力。而出生在其中的盖勒特•格林德沃先生，一位在世间叱咤风云几十年的权贵之人居然会踏进厨房，而且还能顺利地使用这些烹饪用具？邓布利多自己都不会。

简易而美味的食物很快就被端到了他面前，见格林德沃丝毫没有让他自己动手的意思，邓布利多赶紧接过了餐盘，用行动终止了即将出现的喂食行为。柔柔的毯子随着他的动作从肩头滑落，露出了他穿着的泛着珍珠般柔和光泽的丝质白衫，格林德沃的贴身衣物。

他听到身边的男人发出一声低沉的叹息，这个中年的上位者第一次在他面前露出了自己的无奈。格林德沃和着毯子将他抱到怀里，两人交叠着靠在沙发上。

“阿不思，你简直就是我的毒药。”

邓布利多不知道该怎么回答。

对方也没有等待他的回应，自顾自继续说：“你乖一点，好好跟着我，好么？”

不……

邓布利多从未如此怨恨过自己的聪颖，若他任性一分，他便可以对格林德沃颐指气使，不如意了就只管大声哭闹；若他更无能一分，他便可以满心欢喜地享受格林德沃的垂怜，再在对方腻味之后满载离去。但他不是，他十足的抗拒着对方强势地插入自己平静生活，将他仅剩的安宁洗劫一空，但大脑却在自身的意愿表露之前就已模拟出了最优方案，在他发起反抗之前一遍又一遍地反复告诫他。

顺从他吧，阿不思。

邓布利多仿佛听到了恶魔的低语。

接受他吧，迎合他吧，看看你身上的伤痕，啧，再想想住在疗养院的安娜，你们可都经不起一位格林德沃的怒火，何况他还这么喜欢你。

到底有什么好抗拒的呢？

邓布利多将手伸出柔软的毯子，覆上那人紧紧揽住自己腰间的小臂，回身在他冷硬的下巴烙下轻轻一吻。

突然贴上的芬芳柔软让格林德沃一怔，他很快从惊讶中回神，像托着珍宝一般地托住了阿不思的优美的脖颈，舔吻着那花瓣般瑰丽的嘴唇。

格林德沃的唇有些干了，稍硬的纹路剐蹭着邓布利多柔嫩的唇瓣，但他没有退开，反而更深地迎了上去，用温软抵上对方的尖刺，将自己的美好与甜蜜完全放置在男人掌中。

美人在怀，异瞳白发的上位者也不再克制，他剥下包裹着男人的毯子，隔着丝绸抚摸怀中人美妙的肉体，唇齿移动着一路从下巴啮咬到白皙的胸膛，感受到这具身躯的笨拙与轻颤。

举世夺目的玫瑰被权势牢牢地攥在手中，柔顺地献出自己，却是令人难以想象的青涩。

“格林德沃先生……”

“说过多少遍了，叫我盖勒特就好，阿尔。”正在大力吸吮他乳晕的男人给了他一个不满的眼神，略带惩罚地拿牙齿轻轻一咬。

乳尖传来的刺激让阿不思浑身一颤，跪立在格林德沃身侧的白嫩丰满的大腿紧紧贴住了上位者笔挺的西裤，被搂住的腰肢从侧面看弯出了一道不可思议的弧线，胸膛被迫挺起，饱满的乳房被送到男人嘴边。阿不思一只手扶住对方的肩头，让自己不至于整个人都贴到男人的脸上，一只手一路向下，暗示着什么似的隔着衣物抚弄。

但他很快就被按住了，上位者温柔又坚定地握住他的手腕移开。

“阿尔，你的伤还没有好。”

阿不思的脸羞得通红，恨不得把头整个埋入对方银白的发丝间。他将男人的头颅抱在怀里，不让他直面自己的放荡，撒娇似的左右晃动。

“嗯……我可以帮你含出来…”

格林德沃的大手一下下抚摸他挺直的脊椎，没有答应，也没有拒绝。

阿不思鼓起勇气放开格林德沃，从男人的两腿之间滑下跪到地上，两手为他解开拉链，拉下包裹着性器的内裤。

格林德沃的阴茎第一次明晃晃地展现在他眼前，这可怖的性器官早就勃起了，粗大的茎身上隆起了数根青筋，不是和阿不思自己一般的笔直，而是向上勾出了一个可怕的弧度，邓布利多丝毫不能想象这样的凶器如何能插入自己体内。

但他能感受到头顶格林德沃灼灼的目光，那其中饱含的欲求像火焰一般投到了他身上，头顶的发丝几乎要被这高温点燃。格林德沃正在期待着。他紧张地舔舔下唇，俯身含住男人分量十足的性器。

很难形容这是怎么样的感受，衣衫不整地跪在男人腿间用嘴为他疏解欲望，就像毫无尊严的性奴隶一般。不过似乎从遇上格林德沃起，他就再也没拥有自我这样的东西，完完全全成为了男人的所有物。邓布利多又努力含深了些，怒张的龟头抵住喉头让他十分不适，柔软的舌生疏地舔了两下茎身。

格林德沃对明显还是新手的情人有些无奈，他不得不伸手插进男人的发间引导他调整角度和频率。但就是这样毫无技巧的吮吸也还是让他性质盎然，因为这是邓布利多，独一无二的邓布利多。

纵使他在外如何风情万种，如何受到全世界粉丝的追捧，阿不思·邓布利多都是属于他的，他一个人的。这是多么令人愉悦的事实！格林德沃从未如此庆幸自己拥有的权势。

兴到深处，他忍不住加重了力气，阿不思似乎被他顶入了咽喉，他抗拒着，被塞得满满的嘴里发出了细细的啜泣声。但他不打算松手，他揉了揉手中柔软的红褐色发丝，在对方含着他的性器小口喘息时再次狠狠压下，碾过男人柔嫩的口腔，在不断收缩的喉咙深处抒发出自己蓬勃的欲望。

 

阿不思跪坐在他的腿间低声抽泣。他也知道自己这几天的反常，玫瑰应当比瓦砾得到更细致的对待，但他却恰恰相反，用残酷的手段训诫了他刚刚接收的珍宝。阿不思是他的毒药，这话一点也不假，只要一见到阿不思，他一切引以为傲的手段与自制力就全线崩溃了。这不是好征兆，但他无法放手。无奈地将地上的男人抱起，搂在怀中，亲吻他流泪的眼角，晕红的面颊，艳色的唇瓣，将他的呜咽吞进自己嘴里。

心中的饱胀感压制住了他还没完全疏解的欲望，格林德沃此时只想搂着他来之不易的情人卧榻安眠，但当他将男人放在床上安顿好之后，再次被一只精致的手按住了。

阿不思用自己的丰臀蹭了蹭他依然勃起的性器，将手塞入他的手心里与他十指交握。

“盖尔，我知道…嗯…不进来也可以的，你还没有……”

如此娇俏的表情由三十多岁的阿不思做出来没有丝毫维和，漂亮的男人像是一根羽毛柔柔地拂过格林德沃地心间，激起了他无限的暗黑欲望，他猛地将人面朝下压在床上，粗长的阴茎挤入对方丰腴的腿根大力抽插，被用力揉捏的臀肉在男人的手掌下分开，性器几次粗鲁地擦过邓布利多细嫩敏感的穴口，惹得他白嫩的臀瓣不住震颤。

“我亲爱的邓布利多先生，我当然知道你说的方法。”格林德沃紧紧压着邓布利多，在他的耳边闷笑，身下动作不停，“你真的太可爱了。”

阿不思被格林德沃牢牢地压在床上，肺中的空气几乎都被挤出，私处被坚硬的性器不住顶弄，敏感的乳尖也被摁在被褥上磨蹭，惹来丝丝麻痒，让他忍不住扭动着身躯让整团乳肉受到更充分的挤压。这番隐秘的小动作没有逃过格林德沃的双眼，他干脆放开已经染上了玫瑰色的臀肉，将手掌插进邓布利多和床垫之间大力揉捏他的胸乳，指尖还不停地挤压搓弄他娇嫩的乳尖。

“呜……”

还未痊愈的敏感处突然遭到上位者粗鲁的把弄，邓布利多终于忍不住啜泣着低哼起来，他推拒着男人的大手，但只换来自己被握着乳肉大张着腿捞起，背靠着坐在了男人怀中，格林德沃的阴茎随着动作变动蓦地蹭过他的穴口，几乎就要突破那一道紧致的防线，但最终还是随着粘腻的体液滑进了他肥美的腿根。低头看，还能从缝隙里窥到鲜红而怒张的龟头。

邓布利多很快就想不了这许多了，格林德沃抬起腿弯将他整个抱起，疯狂动作着，狂风暴雨般的冲击让他下意识用力抓住了上位者的小臂，感受着细嫩处火辣辣的疼，唇齿间发出跟随节奏而无助的呻吟。

 

次日清晨，邓布利多是在格林德沃的怀中醒来的。

男人强势的气味充斥了他的整个呼吸道，整个人都仿佛被其浸透。这是他们结识的第四天，在经过三次截然不同的性爱后的第一个安宁而温馨的早晨。

格林德沃依依不舍地放开他，在他洗漱完毕后，简单而新鲜的早餐已经摆放在餐桌上了，就像千千万万个普通家庭一样。

又像世间所有陷入纯洁爱恋的少年们一样，他们愉快地享用完早餐，席间还交换了一个轻吻，仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

当格林德沃看着他精致明媚的脸庞，享受着这天早晨最后的闲暇时光时，他盯着男人，用略带委屈的声音嘟囔着：“盖尔，霍格沃茨正在拍戏呢，你都不让我出门。”

“当然了，我的阿尔。”格林德沃像是早就知道他要讲什么，向来严肃的脸上露出一抹无奈的笑容，“剧组的事情你不要担心，我已经为他们联系了我国最棒的拍摄地，再过一阵子我们就回国，你安心等着开机就行了。”

邓布利多明白自己已经彻底成为了对方的包养情人，一朵被摆放在鎏金长颈瓶中的盛放玫瑰，一只生活在华美牢笼中的金丝雀鸟。

“盖尔，晚上早点回家。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特·格林德沃从未遇到过这么合胃口的情人，于是他打算将与影帝阿不思·邓布利多的这次心血来潮的经历延续下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *霸道总裁/格林德沃，影帝/邓布利多  
> *剧情恶俗，人物非常OOC，包养梗  
> *盖和邓两人原本不认识，盖在遇见邓和别人发生过关系，没有详细描写  
> *盖的设定源自美国，影视部分借鉴现实（魔改，切勿当真，裘花没有得过影帝大家懂[捂脸]），其余都是我乱编的  
> *注意！！！本章为惩戒！！！内含粗暴性爱描写，捆绑，鞭打，窒息，请务必确认自己能接受再往下看

伦敦黑暗的街道上雾气弥漫，像一团柔纱似的包裹住晃悠悠的灯光，昏暗而吃力地印出事物模糊的影子。

“你为什么让我去纽约？”

这样的环境下邓布利多仍不安心，他掏出熄灯器摄走所有光线，谨慎地左右张望，在街角处压低声音回到道：

“因为我知道他会去抓克雷登斯，因为许多年前他曾有过一个预言，一个默然者杀死了他最害怕的人。”

“你。”

除了眼前这个人，纽特再想不出还有谁能让黑魔王如此忌惮了。

“我认为你会让他的武器消失，但不是以杀死克雷登斯的方式，而是去拯救这个孩子。”

纽特不愿再卷入这恼人的是非，和神奇动物们呆在一起才是他的舒适区，但他隐隐察觉这次也许真的无法独善其身了。

面前的人依然目光灼灼的盯着他。

 

“卡——”

“好了好了这条过了，大家休息一下。”

原本寂静无声的片场瞬间变成了嘈杂的市场。

“来来来帮我抗一下机子，诶嘛重死我了……”

“大哥你可是摄影师，这么多年还没习惯啊？”

“让一让嘿，让一让~”

“道具！道具！场务！别坐那儿闲着了下一幕赶紧的！”

“校长好帅啊……”

“……他什么时候不帅了？”

“这次可不一样，这种沉淀了几十年如同陈年美酒一般浓厚醇香的无望的情感……欸……”

“你可快闭嘴吧，花痴过头了啊。”

“说起这个，我可听说黑魔王的人选可还没定下来呢，导演给作者看了好些个人选都不满意，再这样下去离鸽可就不远了。”

“不会吧？都这时候了还没定下来？”

“嗯哼，谁知道呢。”

喧哗的人声中络绎不绝地响起各种真真假假的八卦和对邓布利多的疯狂跪舔，倒是供演员们休整的化妆间里要安静许多。

兢兢业业等候在这里的小姑娘仔细给纽特补好妆，突然对他说：“别灰心，其实你也很帅的。”

没想到小姑娘会在因为这个安慰他，纽特忍不住露出了腼腆的笑容：“没关系，那可是邓布利多啊。”

小姑娘涨红了脸，临走前还是小声地留下一句：“要加油噢。”

被人夸奖总是很开心的，纽特抓紧宝贵的休息时间再揣摩了一下剧本，等待着下一幕开工。

 

邓布利多消失的这几个月几乎成了业内上层公开的秘密。

倒不是因为那些一度最为接近事件核心的学生们，天知道他们在昏暗的房间又喝多了酒其实什么都没看清，还以为是怕大影帝和他们玩过头，经纪人派来拎人的保镖呢。而邓布利多近些年的通告也少到不行，消失一两个月根本不算大事。

问题还是出在格林德沃身上，当然，他也丝毫没有遮掩的意思。

这位顶级权贵曾有一个非常非常之隐秘的“窗口”，在解决自己需求的同时也供想爬上他床的男男女女们一个“机会”，不仅是一些小型的世家贵族们，许多颇有手段的明星演员也会求来门路暗暗尝试。但这扇小窗户在某天突然就关闭了，再也没有打开过。

这下可算是一石激起千层浪，大家都纷纷猜测是谁夺得了这空缺了多年的“后座”，直到格林德沃的得力助手文达小姐将他国顶级影视基地的专项造景协议啪地拍到了老布莱克面前，霍校高层才惊觉这事竟和他们有关。再然后，魔法世界系列拍摄这么大的动作也瞒不过那些人精，稍微推测一下，不难猜想。

事情传开后名流之间都是一片诡异的沉默，他们在花花世界里搅弄风云了一辈子，也极少见到邓布利多这样几近完美的演员，虽说他出生在一个电影行业发展蓬勃的时代，一开始就遇上了最严苛的导演也是最单纯的机会，之后也是一路顺风顺水，但他的才华横溢依然令竞争对手都不愿用腌臜的手段折辱他。

大家都怀着一种难以捉摸的心思期盼着他能成为一位伟大的，举世无双的传奇。谁也没料到与之丝毫没有牵扯的格林德沃会中途将人劫走。

也许一旦踏入了娱乐这片世界就注定过不了澄清的人生。

 

当邓布利多再次出现在大家眼前时，亲近的人不意外地发现他变了。倒不是说性格，邓布利多还是那个温柔又俏皮的大影帝，但一旦无事，他就一个人沉默着，有时唤他几声都没有回复。

今日也不例外，在这系列剧集里他的角色虽然十分重要，但毕竟不是主角，下了戏他就坐在一旁看着场景里的纽特。那是个十分有天分又刻苦的孩子，腼腆的性格看似不太适合从事娱乐职业，但他演艺的灵魂是会被所有人共同感知的，就像珍珠之于沙砾的夺目。

在影片的筹备之初原作就表示这次需要的是一位十分特别的主角，他沉默，孤僻，害羞，甚至不善与人交流，但在他所擅长的世界里又能立马变得专业而自信。邓布利多立马说服纽特参加试镜，他在二者之间无缝切换的演技击败了所有对手，眼里闪烁的星光令那位挑剔的大作家也深深折服。

除此之外，这些种种同样依托于他拥有的绝大多数人没有的资本：家世。

最终决定启用这样一位没什么经验的新人，除了纽特自身的条件之外，股东之一忒修斯的大力支持才是他们的强效定心丸。虽然纽特毫不知情，但丰厚的背景对不善交际的他来说依然是现阶段不可或缺的东西。

真希望忒修斯能一直好好保护他，邓布利多无比喜爱也无比羡慕纽特这样丝毫没被世俗污染的纯真而执拗的少年心。

 

那盖勒特的少年是怎样的呢？

他这些天都被迫和格林德沃一起生活，但他却越来越看不懂这个男人了。

高不可攀的格林德沃先生会做简单的食物，会像对待爱人一样亲吻他的嘴唇，甚至会在他不小心感冒之后严肃而妥帖地照顾他。说他是自己这些年唯一的伴侣也不为过。

邓布利多还记得在媒体刚刚公布魔法世界宣传片的那天，和很多演绎经典角色的演员不同，几乎没有人抗拒他的演出，但话题热度奇妙的拐到了另一个方向：

“他真是火辣极了。”

“一想到邓布利多要饰演一位年轻的同性恋我简直浑身发热OMG！！”

“天哪，看完预告片我脑子里只剩下了邓布利多的屁股！”

呃……这确实是对他的一种莫大的肯定，但作为一个演员，或者说在影片里饰演的一个角色，被过于性感的身材抢了风头可绝不是一件好事。

在多方商量之后，他们剪掉了这些可能会干扰观众心思的镜头，并在接下来的拍摄中更加注重规避这一点，不得不说这让他有些郁闷。

那天的格林德沃带着他坐到温暖的玻璃花房里，专注地听着他一点一点吐出这些烦恼。

他说：“凡事都是两面性的，即使是最极端的肯定和否定。”

“影迷们认可你的身材，那就不妨将这点融入到角色里…你对校长和黑魔王的感情怎么看？”

“那……曾经是无比的美好，但如今回忆起就痛彻心扉的的感觉。”

“嗯，而我认为这些年校长从未遗忘，不仅是那些痛楚，还有最最开始的爱恋。你明白吗，阿尔？你的身体就是展现这些最好的工具。”

 

在黄金般明媚温暖的阳光中，邓布利多不禁沉溺在一个名叫格林德沃的海洋里，那凌厉的男人仿佛是他失落的半身。

然后，上位者越来越忙碌了，但他每天依然愿意赶回家陪他吃上一顿晚餐，再到书房里忙到很晚。

这不太正常，但他没有试图进入格林德沃的书房，他早已过了好奇心旺盛的岁月了，他也没有问，他不想知道太多关于这位中年巨富的秘辛，他在精神的沉沦中竭力维持着表象的清白，以求有朝一日能干净脱身。在这些时间里，他习惯了男人微凉的躯体在半夜钻进蓬松的羽被，覆上他，将他或是搂在怀里，或是亲吻爱抚，他偶尔也回应着，甚至会在晚餐前从花园里采摘一两束鲜花装点他们的餐桌。

 

所以他完全没想到会在片场外见到那辆熟悉的迈巴赫。

更没想到在他出现后格林德沃毫不掩饰地下了车，走到他面前。

邓布利多立刻停下了与纽特的谈笑，捏捏男孩颤抖的手，上前一步挡住他。

“盖勒特，你今天怎么来了？”

虽然努力保持着微笑，但邓布利多心里不住发虚，格林德沃面沉如水，让他忍不住想到最初。

“吻我。”

“啊？”

“吻我，现在。”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多惊呆了，“这就在片场外！”

中年男人沉默不语，那双奇诡的异瞳死死地盯着他，无形的压力几乎使他窒息。

他只能仰起头，颤巍巍地贴上眼前淡色的薄唇，小心翼翼地伸出舌头。

上位者牙关紧闭，丝毫没有欢迎他的意思。

邓布利多闭紧眼睛，几乎哽咽出声。

他双臂攀附上男人的脖颈，用热烈淫荡的姿态舔吻吮吸着冷硬的对方，躯体相贴处也暗暗摩擦。

格林德沃看着面前的美丽男人近乎崩溃的神色，退开一点止住这场没人期待的深吻，揽过邓布利多的腰，带着人一起坐到车里，在关上门的一刹那用余光狠狠地扫过僵在原地的纽特。

 

邓布利多被勒令赤裸着跪在客厅中央已经近20分钟了。

格林德沃坐在他侧后方的餐桌旁处理公务，空荡的房子里只有时不时敲击键盘的声音。自己亲手褪下来的衣物就在身边，剧烈的耻辱几乎将他溺毙，但邓布利多一动也不敢动，煎熬着等待上位者的宣判。

不知过了多久，笔记本的翻盖被扣下，那声音就像法槌一般“啪”地敲在邓布利多心头，令红发男人蓦地一震。

身后传来的那人的脚步声近了，近了，微凉的手指从耳后抚到下颚，强迫他抬起头颅，他垂下眼帘，不敢直视。

格林德沃低下头靠近邓布利多精致的面庞，男人赤褐色的发丝被规整地梳齐，只有额前一缕卷曲耷下来，让这古板的发型不至于太过严肃，又意外的矜贵而风情，低垂的纤长眼睫从根部到细梢都在打颤。他伸出拇指粗鲁地揉搓他娇嫩的唇瓣，高高在上地看着男人在他掌下颤抖，眉目间却偏偏还带着一丝倔强，像是在对他无理的行为不满，实在是让人想狠狠抹去，只余下为他疯狂的模样。

他捏开男人的嘴，将杯沿抵上，强硬地让杯中液体缓缓流入，突如其来的侵入让邓布利多一惊，他反射性地吞咽，但还是不免被呛了一下，不由得小声咳嗽，嘴里溢出的液体顺着光滑的皮肤一直落到地上。

但他顾不上狼狈了，所有的细胞都在大力推拒着想要远离这液体，格林德沃也不强迫他全部喝下，顺势将杯底剩下的小半尽数倾倒在他的身上。

赤裸的身躯上湿漉漉的，邓布利多神色崩溃，他尝到第一口滋味就知道这液体是什么了，那天他害怕青涩僵硬的自己惹恼上位者，曾将它稀释之后服用少许，但今天这杯明显是纯正的原浆。

“阿不思，有些事我只是不和你计较。”格林德沃扶着他圆润的肩头让他跪正了，“但你不能不把我放在眼里。”

阿不思很想大吼，他不知道还要怎样才能让对方如意，中年的上位者心思过于曲折，手段也让人难以招架。他一度以为他们已经熟悉了彼此的生活方式，却忘了他们一开始就未曾真正站在一起。

很快，药效起来了。

极致的灼热从体内燃起，又被皮囊死死封住，整个身躯成了一个无处发泄的熔炉，情欲使他口干舌燥，视线也变得模糊不清。邓布利多绞紧了丰满的腿根，那里已经是泥泞一片，后穴翕动着流出晶莹的肠液，混杂着汗水顺着大腿流下，在地面上留下一块水痕。

他浑身都在颤抖，他想抚摸自己，想在粗糙的地毯上磨蹭以缓解身上的空虚与悸动，但他不愿，格林德沃就面对着他坐在一旁，轻抿着手中的红酒，活像是在观看一场不入流的表演。虽然他的一切都曾被这个男人打落谷底，但他依然不愿就这样变成一个饥渴廉价的妓子，一个恬不知耻的贱人。

格林德沃看着面前赤裸的男人，他玫瑰色的肌肤让人不难想象那艳红的嘴唇里呼出的气体是多么灼热，雪白丰润的身躯上被各种液体覆满了，粘腻的光泽凸显出惊人的肉欲。

但他还未屈服，颤抖的双腿已经无法支撑住了，他无力地侧坐在地上，用手臂支撑起上半身。

格林德沃的耐心消耗殆尽，他不容反抗地将邓布利多扔到床上，将他的手腕系在床头，双腿也大幅度分开绑好，丝毫不顾男人的哀鸣。

他伸出一根手指探入身下人熟透的后穴，细细抠弄。果不其然，尝到一丝甜头的红发的男人再也无法矜持，他奋力扭动着，丰腴的臀部试图吃下更多，但他也顺势后撤了些，满意地看到邓布利多留下了渴求的泪水。

“想要么？”

“唔……”

“想要什么？说出来。”

见对方再次咬紧了牙关，格林德沃也不发怒，只是抽回手，不再理会那高高低低的呻吟。

没有人再挑拨他了，但情欲的滋味早就刻印在了他的身上，大张的双腿奋力想要并拢，好互相摩擦着缓解这情热，但被束缚的手脚让这一点动作都成了奢望，邓布利多无助地蹭着床，隐藏着哭腔的呻吟怎么也止不住。汗水将他的发丝一缕一缕粘在皮肤上，他忍不住在脑海里幻想起了格林德沃操他的时候：上位者喜欢揉捏他多肉的臀部和腿根，也喜欢玩弄他柔软的乳房，当那粗长的性器不容抗拒地埋入他体内时，仿佛整个人都被他侵占了。

“怎么，还不愿意说么？”男人低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

他再也无法自持，哭喊出那人期望的淫荡话语：

“请您操我……”

“谁？”

“请格林德沃先生操我。”他崩溃地低喊。

上位者精壮的身躯覆到了他身上，微凉的嘴唇在他的颈侧落下绵密的轻吻，双臂将他拥住，残酷的巨浪又成了温暖的港湾。

性器在穴口略微试探后深深顶入，碾过娇嫩的肠壁，爱抚着填满了他无尽的空虚。

柔和的灯光将他们的阴影投在墙上，随着动作不断晃动。邓布利多喘息着，在格林德沃的怀抱中。

 

 

 

 

*片头拍摄场景为《神奇动物2》删减部分 

*纽特被安慰是他被采访的时候自己说的，巨！可！爱！！！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从来都只有真正在乎的才能化为利刃。

那日在片场外还是被人看到了。

没有留下照片，但关于影帝邓布利多的神秘男友的消息还是不胫而走，大家纷纷议论这个男人到底是谁，他是邓布利多的恋人？还是……特殊的交往关系？当时在场的第三位当事人纽特也遭到了一些好事者盘问，可怜纽特的交流能力和他整容般的演技简直在向两个极端狂奔，每次被人堵在墙角都只能畏畏缩缩地留下一句：“对不起，公司严禁我们谈论这件事。”背地里不知惹恼了多少人。

这两件事流传到网络上就成了“当红影帝邓布利多片场私会男性情人，是相恋还是别有隐情？”、“无名演员竟成霍校大片主演，片场目中无人。”一时间引起惊涛骇浪，但苦于没有切实的影像证明，邓布利多的绯闻很快就被压下去了，霍格沃茨的操盘手们还乘风头最盛的时候给纽特策划了一场大逆转，他们放出了片场监控的剪辑，羞涩安静的雀斑男孩瞬间使粉丝们的母爱泛滥，而他被人逼问时的手足无措更是让舆论瞬间反扑。

这无疑又是一场大获全胜的战争，纽特乘着热度赚足了大众的好感，魔法世界的新片也获得了广泛的关注，而邓布利多……有关邓布利多的风言风语成功地被掩盖在了前两条惊人的流量下。

毕竟谁也没有证据，不是么？

只有极少数的粉丝能在这样的整体风向下保持自己的关注点，他们整合了一些真真假假的资料，在心里默默认定了一个事实——邓布利多确实有一位男性的秘密情人。

 

那日之后邓布利多和格林德沃的关系又降到了冰点，他不愿意再和格林德沃讲话，甚至只要白发男人一靠近就止不住地发抖，格林德沃为此不知掀翻了多少餐盘家具。当然，他很快就发现这样的行为除了让邓布利多更恐惧自己之外别无它用。

格林德沃恨透了这样的压抑，邓布利多一昧地抗拒着他，甚至不反抗他，只要他想，他可以轻松地从颤抖的邓布利多身上剥下所有衣物，将他摆弄成湿润好操的样子，但很明显，这对他们僵持的关系一点用处都没有。一连几个月的超低气压也让下属们压力激增，还吓跑了无数合作者，一些利益相关人士对此颇有微辞。

不能再这样下去了，文达甩开了手里的文件，决定好好和自己人到中年才开窍的BOSS谈一谈。

“先生。”

“有事自己解决。”

“我认为您和邓布利多先生的关系严重影响了集团的日常工作，因此不得不来和你商议此事。”文达懒得和他绕弯子，干脆地表明了来意。

格林德沃本以为自己会发怒，但忽如其来的浓浓的无力感让他异常疲惫，只好抬起眼皮看着这个跟随了自己多年的得力助手，想听听她到底会说出些什么。

“我有必要和您科普一些必要的常识，”面对表情阴鸷的顶头上司，文达不可谓压力不大，“但我想先请您听完后不要马上否定。”

“你说。”

“一段正常的恋情往往建立在两人独立的个体上，我的意思是，邓布利多先生需要拥有自己的生活。”

格林德沃眉头紧皱：“他有自己的生活。”

“仅仅只有工作是绝对不够的，特别是当他的工作并不需要每天都去的时候，他需要有自己独立的行为和社交。”

“我没有拦着他。”

“恕我直言，您曾经让我转告邓布利多先生尽量不要出门，而他在拍摄中途曾无故罢工了三天——据事后的推论，这仅仅只是因为他和曾经的助手，现在的同僚斯卡曼德先生在交谈时被你看见了而已。”

“他们那叫交谈？！！你应该看看当时邓布利多的样子，他……”

“我看了。他在对斯卡曼德先生微笑。”

格林德沃瞬间像泄了气的皮球一样将自己甩进了座位里：“他从来没有对我这样笑过。”

“他们是正常的同僚关系，我保证。”

“我从没遇见过……也没听过谁有这样的烦恼。”

“因为您和您认识的‘朋友’们都从不关心这个，”文达早就料到了这样的答案，但当她真的面对时还是忍不住疯狂腹诽，“或许绝大多数人都会为您拥有的种种而目眩神迷，但邓布利多先生并不渴求这些外物，不是吗？”

“那你说该怎么办？”

“您需要给他一定的自由。”

“不……”格林德沃想都不想就要拒绝，他也是在这一刻才切实地意识到了自己的不对劲，他居然在自卑，他不相信自己能把握住邓布利多的心，他害怕只要他一放手邓布利多就会将视线从他身上转移，会对着别人露出他从未拥有的真心笑容，会离开他。

“好吧，我会考虑的。”

得到了自己想要的答复，文达起身向他示意后就退了出去。

只要一想到在自己看不见的地方，让那些粗鄙的人们都在阴沟里觊觎自己的玫瑰，格林德沃就忍不住气得心脏都要爆炸。但他不得不向玫瑰施予它必须的养分，或许他确实应该让阿不思出门透透气，和别人说上一些话，在所有人都明白他的归属权的地方。

 

当裁缝上门来的时候，邓布利多正被格林德沃揽着，坐在餐桌旁吃水果。

他本想说自己已经拥有太多昂贵的西装了，但嘴唇动了动，最终还是没有说出口。他只是个任人摆弄的人偶娃娃，被主人推去一件又一件地试着他心仪的衣服。确定好了版型，助手们又拿起一卷卷布料往他身上笔划，格林德沃坐在台下仔细挑着，最后敲定了一匹花灰色的真丝羊毛混纺面料，顶级的质感泛着低调的光泽。

这类手工定制原则上来说耗时较长，但说白了还是钱的问题，格林德沃从不考虑这个，他说几天要，没有任何人上前反驳。

接着是一排一排昂贵的领针、袖口等物，格林德沃也一一为他配好了，手表则直接拿了一只和他自己一模一样的，邓布利多默默思考着格林德沃的打算。

 

金碧辉煌的宴会厅里充斥着清脆的玻璃碰撞声和宾客们优雅的小声交谈。

“格林德沃先生。”

“嗯。”

身旁的男人微微颔首，打发走了又一个试图上前攀谈的人，邓布利多已经数不清这是第几个了，他从踏上地毯的那一刻起就被格林德沃随意却不容拒绝地搂住腰，小半个身子都贴在他身上，和他人搂着女伴一个姿势，他几乎可以看见那些达官贵人们脸上鄙夷又嫉妒的表情。

他不禁在内心苦笑，很想解释说如果可以的话自己根本就不想出现在这里，甚至也不想认识格林德沃。但他不能，他只能端起姿态维持着冷漠与傲慢，事已至此再显露与格林德沃的不和只是为他人徒添笑料罢了。

邓布利多随手端起一支香槟，轻抿一下后递给了身边的人。

格林德沃接过，抬头饮了一口，突然扭头吻上了邓布利多，微酸绵密的口感在两人唇齿之间纠缠，来不及吞咽的酒水顺着阿不思的嘴角滑下，一路从脖颈滑入了领口。

四周响起众人的抽气。

格林德沃尝够了才缓缓退开。他从内袋里掏出手帕为邓布利多仔细擦干净，又随意地塞回衣兜里。

 

宴会厅中心的展台传来一阵流畅的钢琴演奏，主人已经站在一边等待了，宾客们于是纷纷向他靠近。

“非常荣幸大家能赏光来为鄙人庆祝这次职位的升迁，谢谢。”标准的金发政客一鞠躬，台下响起稀稀拉拉的掌声。

“在过去的几年里，我有幸在之前的岗位上做出一些小小的成就，得到了大家的认可，着实非常幸运。同样的，我也将努力在未来的日子里继续将这份新的工作做到最好，敬一直引领着我们的政党，敬我们伟大的国家。”

众人纷纷举杯示意。

“不过想必大家也发现了，”主人突然话头一转，就连脸上虚伪的笑容都真诚了几分，“今天格林德沃先生也来到了我们的会场，这真是天大的荣幸。”

他努力向格林德沃示意着，邓布利多发现自己和那人又成了焦点中心，格林德沃施施然喝尽了杯中的酒，抬手随意地把空酒杯放在一旁侍者的托盘上，这才抚了抚邓布利多的腰身，放开他走上了台。

“今天是道格拉斯先生的好日子，大家不用拘谨……”

 

邓布利多仰头看着那个立于光束之下的人，他白发异瞳，面容锋利，神色桀骜，三言两语就撩起了全场的激情，四周的人群为他鼓掌，为他欢呼，就连眼神里都闪烁着疯狂的光芒。

他突然心头一闷，几乎要喘不上过气，他不想再呆在这里了，转身想要离去。激动的人群不断朝中心靠近，让邓布利多的行动变得异常艰难，他只好奋力往外挤。

“啊…”

他头晕目眩地想要拨开陌生的人群，却不知谁狠狠地捏了一把他的腰臀，不小的力道让他发出一声惊呼。他几乎是本能的立刻回头，背光的人群依然目光灼灼地盯着前方，看不出丝毫异样。

而邓布利多还没转回来，乳肉又遭到了粗鲁的揉捏与抚摸，再回身时又没了下手之人的踪迹。

用力睁大眼睛，眼前的世界五彩斑斓，可他却看不清楚任何一件东西，兴致高昂的宾客们模糊了，扭曲了，一块块艳丽的色斑就像妖魔一般舞动着，推搡着。

他们在邓布利多身子的各处拂过，男人、女人、老年、少年，他甚至感觉到了一只柔嫩小巧的少女的手掌插入了他柔软的大腿根。他尝试过用手臂挡开人群，但没有丝毫作用，反而是更多的人摆出搀扶的姿态在阴暗处更加肆意妄为。邓布利多无法再顾及这许多了，他只能尽量加快了脚步，跌跌撞撞地从这一双双伸出来的无名之手中间穿行而过。

 

露台新鲜的微风终于让他的大脑有了一丝清醒，他关上了身后的玻璃门，双手环抱在胸前佝偻着倚在栏杆上，极为不安地微微颤抖。

他当然知道那些信徒这样做是为了什么，他们的领导者拥有了一名不知廉耻的男妓，难道还能指望他们把自己当作女主人对待吗？

夜深露重，方才沁出的汗水早已凉透了，潮湿冰冷的衬衣贴在邓布利多的身上，他不禁更加缩紧了身体。

这场华美的宴会将他最害怕的现实赤裸裸地呈现在了眼前，那不是折辱，不是低贱，邓布利多几乎苦笑出声。

从来都只有真正在乎的，才能化为利刃。

他知道自己不是一个勇敢的人，他总是不停地在逃避，逃避去面对那些可能伤害他的东西，现实，亲人，亦或是感情。

他强迫自己忘掉那些温暖的夜晚，午后的花房，尽管那是他短暂的生命中为数不多的美好。他会一遍又一遍地回忆格林德沃对他的强迫，那些曾让他痛苦不已的情事。邓布利多用这些蚀骨的毒药麻痹自己已然裂开的细嫩血肉，当缺口被腐肉再次堵上，整颗心脏也就更加伤痕累累了。

他憎恨格林德沃吗？是的。

他爱恋格林德沃吗？……也是的。

邓布利多无法为自己对格林德沃的情感下一个怎样确切的定义，那些怨、那些嗔、那些爱、那些痴，从来都是真真切切，不曾参杂分毫。

而他逃避的真正源头也正由此而生。邓布利多，你是以一个怎样的身份爱着这人的呢？

当他把你用车接走、当他把你搂在怀中、当他把你踩在脚下的时候，邓布利多，你是用一具怎样的身躯满足他的呢？

信徒们用他们暗处的双手让邓布利多明白了这些。

 

“咔—”

身后的玻璃门被推开，一个熟悉的温暖胸膛将他周围的湿寒驱散开来。

“阿尔，是不是都等无聊了？”格林德沃在他耳边轻声说。

“盖尔……”邓布利多此刻不想回答他的问题，干脆转头送上自己的嘴唇。

甜美的芬芳再次充斥了格林德沃的口腔，给了他他久违的满足。格林德沃忍不住解开怀中人身前的衣扣，从小腹处将手探入，肆意享受那流畅的曲线和丝滑的触感。手掌渐渐向上滑动，一直抚到了邓布利多微微鼓起的乳肉，温热柔软的触感实实地掂在手心里，供他随意摩挲捏弄，让他不禁沉醉其中。

当他把手滑到身下时，邓布利多惊呼出声：“盖尔！不要在这里…”

男人从来没有在家门外释放过情欲，更何况是在这极度陌生又人群攒动的地方，他们和灯火通明的宴会厅仅隔了一块薄薄的玻璃门和堪堪垂下的窗帘，无论是谁只要轻轻一拧，就能将他们不堪入目的姿势尽收眼底。

邓布利多努力挣扎着，喉咙里压抑着发出濒死的哼叫。

感受到怀中温软在不安的扭动，格林德沃不得不加大了力气将人锁在怀中，手掌不容拒绝地挑开了男人的裤链，伸进去粗鲁地搓弄他笔直的性器。

“唔…”

欲望带来的酸软无力让邓布利多只能用手死死撑在栏杆上才不至于跪倒在地，他的双腿被上位者顶开，在那人刻意熟稔的动作中不住颤抖。微张的红唇泛着丝丝水光，在喘息起伏之中发出阵阵呻吟，颈项无力地低垂着，更显得弧度优美惊人。他知道，身后的人是不会停止的。

高潮越来越近了，上位者感受到了怀中人咬紧牙关全身紧绷，愈发加紧了手上的逼迫，直到那人高仰起头发出了无声的尖叫，濡湿了他的掌心。

白发男人迫不及待地拉下对方的裤子，就着粘腻，将两只手指推入了隐藏在丰满臀肉中的小口，只刚探进去一点，细嫩的软肉就一拥而上含紧了他的指尖，他随意抽弄几下，被调教得当的甬道羞怯而温顺地迎接着他，邓布利多好像已经全然放弃了抵抗，趴伏着静静等待即将到来的侵犯。

怒张的性器一寸寸顶入，嫣红的穴口像娇嫩花瓣一般张开将男人深色的阴茎吞入体内，从顶端直到根部，紧紧将其包裹，吮吸着，抚慰着，面容精致的红发男人神色空茫，仿佛紧攥到泛白的指尖和眼角晶莹的泪珠都与他毫不相干。

格林德沃尝试着顶动了几下后便加快了速度，他两手紧扣着邓布利多的双腕将他牢牢抱在怀里，身下动作不减，一下一下将男人顶出夹着哭腔的哼叫，毫不留情地用自己的欲望在细嫩紧致的甬道中摩擦碾压。邓布利多已经没有丝毫力气了，双腕被攥得生疼，男人坚如钢铁的怀抱将他以站立的姿势锁紧，即使全身瘫软也无可逃脱，他觉得自己就像一个容器，被上位者随意用地使用发泄自己的欲望。

体内的性器愈发胀大了，邓布利多却渐渐冷静下来，他的灵魂仿佛脱体而出，漂浮在半空中俯视着阳台上这场滑稽的交合。

白发的中年男人一边顶弄一边舔吻着怀中人美好的脖颈与下颚，两人衣衫不整地纠缠在一起，身后不远就是金碧辉煌的宴会大厅。

 

“您好……嗯，是的，请帮我买一张回程的机票，再麻烦派个助理来接我，玛勒菲森庄园001号，谢谢。”

邓布利多全身止不住地颤抖着，他不知道等待自己的会不会是格林德沃的滔天怒火。但隐秘的欲望被生生揭开，当格林德沃将他当做性爱玩具时，当那些人冷漠地讥讽时，就好像他可耻的爱恋被扔在了白炽灯下，明晃晃地遭受鞭挞。

而情感还是那样真实，他实在是无法再欺骗自己继续扮演格林德沃的好情人，这样纠缠的关系将他压迫得无法呼吸。他不愿就此安然腐朽，逃脱、或是再被抓回来狠狠教训，最好直接被踩进泥土里。

透过窗户隐隐可见接他离开的车停在了庄园门口，邓布利多立刻起身，可当他走近了，却发现不知何时那辆福特已经变成了熟悉的迈巴赫，依旧是一身绿裙子的文达正在整理后座的文件，那本是格林德沃的座位。

邓布利多强忍着恐惧，也许事情还没到最糟。

“邓布利多先生，”文达听见脚步声立刻回身，“请问您？”

“我打算回伦敦。”

“您和先生商量了吗？”

“我…不打算回来了，您能帮我代为转告一下吗？”

文达看着他拧紧了眉毛：“如果是这样的话，我不能擅自放您离开，建议您还是和先生商量一下。”

内心的不安越来越强烈，红发演员几乎无法保持直立。他神经质般的用左手握住颤栗不止的右手，佝偻着原本笔挺的背脊，紧咬住下唇，试图保持仅剩的体面。

“文达小姐，我知道这对你而言可能有些过分，”相比起格林德沃，邓布利多更抗拒和文达交流。这个常年伴随格林德沃左右的第一秘书精通太多的人情世故，邓布利多每每觉得自己被她完全看透。

在文达洞悉又怜悯的眼神中，邓布利多终于被彻底压垮了。他踉跄着往前走了几步，蓦地跪倒在地。

“我相信以格林德沃先生的条件绝不会缺一个情人，而我……我只是一个没有丝毫权势的戏子，我不能承受……承受不住……”

“邓布利多先生…”

“让他走。”格林德沃从一旁的围墙后走出来，面色阴沉。

红发演员狼狈的身形猛地一颤，惊恐地蜷缩着。

文达知道自己老板被狠狠中伤了自尊，邓布利多是他成年后唯一真正在乎过的人了，但那人竟对他难得的真心如此惊惧，那样骄傲的人竟不惜把自己作践成这般情态，也要从他身边逃离。

格林德沃心头火起，唇舌一阵干燥，十指都嵌入了掌心。假装毫不在意地离去，只留给余下的人一个孤独的背影。

黑发的绿裙女人低声轻叹，上前轻柔地搀扶起邓布利多。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想逃离这样的生活。

“邓布利多先生！邓布利多先生！请问您在魔法世界里饰演这么经典的角色，会感到有压力吗？”

“是的，压力很大，不过他是一个非常迷人的角色，我对扮演他感到非常荣幸和兴奋，也希望得到大家的认可。”

“邓布利多先生，请问您在这一部里的戏份多吗？”

“最终成片出来之前没人能回答这个问题，”邓布利多朝台下微微一笑，“就算是导演也不能，因为在剪辑过程中总会进行很多调整。”

“邓布利多先生！”

“邓布利多先生……”

台下的娱乐记者们嘈杂成一片，纷纷抢夺这来之不易的机会，频繁亮起的闪光灯让邓布利多眼睛有点难受。

“邓布利多先生，”又一位记者得到了发言许可，“请问您对曾经的助理斯卡曼德先生以新人的身份直接获演魔法世界的主角有什么想说的吗？”

“纽特是个非常有才华的孩子，他之前只是因为学业繁忙的原因暂时担任我的助理，事实上他一直都是霍格沃茨旗下的演员。这次的角色他是通过正常流程的面试凭实力得来的，魔法世界的原著作者J女士对他非常满意，我也认为他的表演非常精彩，这个问题具体可以在电影上映后再做讨论。”

“邓布利多先生，魔法世界已经拍摄完毕了，请问您知道什么时候能正式上线吗？”

这个问题真是谁都不想遇到，邓布利多在心里苦笑：“这个我不清楚，具体还要看各方制作团队的情况。”这涉及现在电影最大的机密

“好了，下面将是我们今天的最后一个问题……”场记小姐在一旁提醒，记者们好不容易等到这次发布会，眼见着就要结束了，个个急得几乎从座位上蹦起来。

一位幸运的褐色头发的女记者获得了最后的机会，但她的提问让邓布利多几乎当场愣住。

“邓布利多先生，请问之前流传的您有爱人，并与您在魔法世界片场外和他见面的消息是真实的吗？”

场馆里的人们瞬间安静下来，死死盯着发言台上的红发演员，试图从他细微的表情和肢体动作来佐证这个惊天大消息，只有相机快门仍在不知疲倦地发出的“咔咔”的响声。

“您希望我有爱人吗？”邓布利多反问，一双清透的蓝眼睛认真地看着提问的女记者。

褐发记者在他的凝视下不安地握紧了笔，低下了头：“我相信粉丝们最在乎的还是您的幸福。”

“那么，我会尝试去找一个爱人的。”

 

屏幕里磁性而迷人的男声从播放器传出，已经有些失真了，格林德沃无言地关上了电脑。

……他会去找一个爱人？找谁？

格林德沃从来没有想过邓布利多会离开自己，哪怕是身体暂时离开了，但他也相信邓布利多最终也一定会遵循着本心再次会到他身边。而爱上别人？这怎么可能！

但那天的场景还历历在目，他只能尝试着反省自己到底给邓布利多带去了什么。

就像文达和他提过的，他身边的世界和世界上绝大部分人的都不一样，他们不会把爱人锁在家里，不会监视对方的一切行为，不会因为对方和外界的正常交流而施以严厉的惩罚。最重要的是，普通人之间缔结关系总是出于情感，他不得不面对一个难以想象的现实——

邓布利多根本就不爱他。

 

 

“安娜，阿不思哥哥来看你了。”

精灵住所一般的院落内，一位金发的少女正安静地躺在阳光下，四周散发着柔和的光彩，美得令邓布利多心碎。但透明的玻璃将一切美好牢牢环绕，所有污秽之物通通被隔离在外，以免灼伤内里保护着的脆弱少女，就连至亲之人也只能被阻拦在外。

听弟弟说，安娜又有几周时间没有醒过来了。这很正常，自从那次意外后她的身体便一落千丈，清醒的时间变得很少，反而是陷入昏迷成了常态，免疫力也几乎都丧失了。好在他很快就赚到了不少钱，这才让安娜得以在严格的看护下活下来。目前的医学还无法治愈她的病，邓布利多只能尽量给她最好的环境，期待着有一天能发生奇迹。

背上被不轻柔地拍了两下，邓布利多回头，一脸胡茬的阿不福思示意他去一边说话。

“怎么了大明星，终于有空了？”

“对不起，阿不。”

“行了行了，谁不知道你们啊，跑去美国拍戏一拍就是几个月，回来没几天又被抓去见媒体，真不是人干的活儿。”

邓布利多看着不修边幅的弟弟，心里十分温暖。阿不福斯虽然从来对他都是一脸厌烦，但也从未在私底下停止对他的关心，天知道他是怎么在闹哄哄的酒吧里偷偷搜索娱乐新闻，还要嘴硬不想让别人知道的。

“好啦，我知道啦阿不，你也要注意照顾自己，这么帅的小伙子怎么连胡子都不打理一下。”

“切，你以为人人都和你们一样噢大明星，这才叫男人的豪放！性感！”

邓布利多赶紧低头，免得自己忍俊不禁的表情再被阿不福思看到，只是抖动的肩膀还是出卖了他。

“邓布利多！别告诉我你在嘲笑我！”

“当然，当然没有，哈…唔…………对了，阿不，我想到你那儿住一段时间。”

“怎么了，怎么突然想去我那儿？”

邓布利多沉默，他不知道这件事该怎么和阿不开口，难道要告诉他说哥哥被男人强奸了？这实在太难以启齿，何况也并不是真相。格林德沃逼迫不假，他也一直没有认真拒绝，看上去就是你情我愿的包养关系一般，邓布利多实在吐不出“强奸”这个词。

而他想要和阿不一起住的原因，也不光是为了躲避格林德沃。

虽然离开了牢笼一样的庄园，邓布利多的灵魂却仍然被上位者锁死。他即使回到了自己的房子里，也还是在沙发或者阳台上一坐就是一个下午，什么事也不干，累了闭眼就睡，醒了也不动弹。助理帮他请的家政也退了，他不再习惯在家里看到外人，但却连外卖也忘了点。最可怕的是，他总是恍惚间以为格林德沃回来了，总觉得那个男人就在他身边，就连一个人躺在床上的时候，也会忍不住反反复复地幻想自己被他狠狠进入的样子……

他想逃离这样的生活。

“没什么……阿不，我就是有点想你们了。”

“当然，你要来的话我当然没意见。”阿不福思看着他，皱了皱眉。

 

 

那是在一个阳光明媚的下午。

邓布利多被反绑着裸身跪在铺着柔软毛毯的飘窗上，上位者抓着他的胯骨在他的后穴里大力抽插，重心不稳的他根本无法保持平衡，只能侧过头去用肩膀抵住身前透明的玻璃。

快感不断攀升，他浑身潮热，无力而失神地靠着窗户呻吟着，冰凉的玻璃都被他捂得火热。

“阿尔，你猜会不会有人在看你。”

邓布利多猛地一惊，惊恐地望向窗外。格林德沃的庄园很大，但毕竟不像是欧洲贵族那样，在巨大的封地上盖建而成的王城宫殿，从这里，他真的可以远远地看到几座相似的小楼。

他挣扎着想要离开这个地方，但格林德沃不允许，白发的男人一手紧紧揽住他的腰肢，一手捏弄着他的乳尖，更加用力地将性器顶入他的体内，逼出他更为放荡的样子，丝毫不顾情欲下他的颤抖与痉挛。

“嗯……我知道隔得很远，但只需要一副最简单的望远镜，他们就可以把你可爱的样子尽收眼底，阿尔。”

邓布利多哭泣着喘息，但只换来上位者的轻笑与啮咬。

身下承受的动作越来越快了，也越来越深了，邓布利多被情欲折磨地没了力气，只能大张着腿勉力保持跪姿，绞紧了体内的性器，等待着被送入顶峰。

但就在那一刹那，格林德沃伸手堵住了他前端的出口。

“不——”

他在一瞬间软了身子，扭动着，想要摆脱桎梏。但被牢牢绑紧的双手让他连推拒的能力都被剥夺。他只能绝望地绷劲身躯，试图抵御灭顶的情潮与痛苦。

上位者很快便射在了他体内，但依然没有松开折磨他的指尖。

一直过了很久，冲动与激情逐渐退去，身后的男人才将疲软的阴茎从他身体里抽出，被过度使用的小穴成了艳色的玫瑰，张着小口，流出乳白的汁液。格林德沃轻柔放开了他依然挺立的性器，搀扶着让他横躺在狭窄的飘窗上，亲亲他潮红的面颊，转身离去。

他体内的情欲依然一丝一毫都没有减少。邓布利多觉得自己就像是一个盛满了水的气球，只要稍稍施加一点压力，欲望就能倾泻而出。但他此刻依然被绑缚着，动弹不得，只能蜷缩着夹紧了双腿，乞求时间快些流过，抹平身体上无尽的折磨。

 

“不……不要，盖尔快住手…放开我……”

“阿不思？”

“啊——”

邓布利多浑身大汗着惊醒，一时间不知道自己身处何地。

“阿不思·邓布利多？你怎么了？”

红发男人定了定神，终于看清了面前眉头紧皱的弟弟。

“不……没事，我只是做了一个噩梦，不要担心。”

听了他过于敷衍的解释，阿不福思的表情一点都没放松，但他深知自己兄长的倔强，只要他不愿意，谁也别想从他嘴里问出什么。

“好吧，那你继续休息。”他转身拉开门。

“阿不……”

“嗯？”他停住，转头看着浑身狼狈的兄长。

“对不起，我最近可能有点过度紧张了……我明天就走。”

“随便你，”阿不福斯顿了顿，“如果一直没有好转的话，记得去看医生。”

“当然，谢谢你，阿不。”

 

 

已经是格林德沃第三天守在邓布利多家门外了，他等待的人一直没有出现。

这是他第一次支开所有人，也没有动用关系网定位邓布利多，没想到就发生了这样的事，他不禁有些烦躁。但他还是极力克制住了自己的不耐，准备晚上再过来看看。

回程的路上，他在金店的橱窗里看见了一只水晶雕刻而成的玫瑰，一闪一闪地漂亮极了，好像就是为了他量身打造一般，格林德沃没有思考太多，干脆地下车将它买了下来。但就在他拿着包装盒拉开车门时，意外看见了马路对面两道熟悉的身影。

尽管两人都穿着十分朴素，但他一眼就认出了是谁。

他们肩并肩悠闲走在街道上，高瘦的男孩时不时偏过头来询问些什么，眼里满满的尊敬和仰慕刺眼极了，连带着那头姜黄色的头发也显得十分愚蠢。

但他身旁的红发男人偏偏就吃这一套，他满脸柔和，漂亮的蓝眼睛都完成了月牙。

 

 

————


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他只是希望这件事能真的过去才好，而不是被强行掩盖在漂亮的表面之下。

“校长，你说电影上映后……会不会有很多人不喜欢我呀？”

“这是肯定的，纽特。”邓布利多微笑着看着旁边的男孩，他身形修长，比例完美，有着一头蓬松的姜黄色头发，但却时常不自信地佝偻着，十分害羞。

“就算是钞票也有人不喜欢它们的呢，更何况是人。成为一个公众人物只是把这一切都放大了，认识你的人变多，喜欢你的人更多，对应的，不喜欢你的人也会变多。”

“校长，你知道我不是这个意思。”大男孩有点着急了。

“哈哈哈，”邓布利多一脸逗到你了的表情，真情流露的狡黠笑容让他整个人仿佛都在发光，“当然，不过不用太担心，就像你从不怀疑自己在动物学上的能力，你也完全不用怀疑自己的演技，那绝对是无与伦比的。”

“可是……”

“最重要的，也是唯一必须要坚守的，就是永远不要全盘否定自己。”邓布利多认真地凝视纽特，“哪怕你学不会社交，学不会在镜头前微笑……这些都不重要，霍格沃茨没准能把它们引导成你的个人特色。但如果你自己都放弃自己了，那没人能帮你。”

“嗯，我会努力的。”

焉焉的少年继续低头看着脚下的路，但又忍不住不时侧过头瞟一眼邓布利多。他完美的老师自从回来后，表面上完全看不出经历过任何事情，即使以他远超常人的感知力也察觉不到什么异样，红发影帝就和以往一般的幽默迷人。

可怕的自控力。

他当然无意揭人伤疤，更何况邓布利多是他最为尊敬的人之一。他只是希望这件事能真的过去才好，而不是被强行掩盖在漂亮的表面之下。有些事情藏久了，不会随着时间消失，反而会愈发膨胀，在阴暗里蔓延着占据内心的每一寸角落。

“Come on，不要这么愁眉苦脸的，拍都拍完了，就算你真的反悔了导演也不会把片子删掉的。接受现实吧纽特，忒修斯还等着我们吃饭呢。”

邓布利多虽然这样说，还是在路过商店的时候从冰柜里拿了两只冰淇淋，递给身旁的少年一个，然后一边咬着自己手上的，一边揶揄地看着纽特微笑。

“哦。”纽特也赶紧撕掉包装纸把冰淇淋抓在手里，加快了脚步跟上对方的步伐。

 

格林德沃从没见过这样鲜活的邓布利多。

他穿着闲适的运动服，不是华贵诱惑的丝绸睡衣，也不是剪裁得体的高定西装，只是一件简单的，柔软、闲适的运动服。卷曲的红发柔柔地搭在额间，也同样搭在柔柔的运动服上，就连他身旁的空气都柔软了。而此刻红发演员的笑容却更像是四月里的太阳，如此明艳温暖，舒适宜人，当他琉璃似的蓝眼睛满满只注视着一个人的时候，全世界都会为之嫉妒。

和自己身边那具漂亮的人偶完全不同，他温柔却风趣、美丽也亮眼、即使从事演艺工作照样博古通今，举手投足间十足的迷人自信。

满心的酸涩，也是满心的满足。邓布利多比他认识到的更加优秀，他是爱情，是火，是用美酒点燃的怒放玫瑰。只要他稍稍颔首，他就会立刻与他分享头顶的王冠。

只要现在他身旁的人是我。

格林德沃鲜红的心脏，萃满了漆黑的毒汁。

 

————

 

邓布利多感觉自己又陷入了梦境。

他礼貌地和路过的同事们打招呼，滴水不漏地回复完记者的提问，甚至还和几个影迷合了影。

但他清楚地意识到了不对，他一定是在梦境中。这世界所有都以他为中心，但他却很难集中精神，也无法思考任何超出范围的东西。此外，他的潜意识强烈地渴望着赶紧结束工作回家。

回……家？

他要回哪儿？

如果公司给他配置的别墅可以叫做“家”的话，他为什么会这么焦急地想回去？那里明明没有任何东西，不是吗？

但他还是顺着自己所想恍惚间到了“家”。

和记忆中的没什么不同，两层楼高的白色小别墅，配套一个标准小花园，四周紧邻着许多大同小异的邻居的房子。

他恍如隔世地打开门，依然记忆中的样板装修，没有什么异常。他早些年事业如火中天的时候甚少有空在家里休息，时间久了，也就没了改变的兴致，说到底只是一个落脚之处，根本算不上家。

他到底忘记了什么？

他仔细巡视了房屋中的每一处细节，仍旧一无所获。直到推开了主卧的大门——

那是明显不同于他的小楼的风格：那是巨大而考究的古典风格，雕花的古典立柱大床、极厚却年代感十足的地毯、布勒镶嵌的古董衣橱、巨大的平开窗配上轻轻扬起的窗纱，让整个房间即使在正午时分也不会有过分明亮的光线。

……

猛地从床上做起，邓布利多惊魂未定。

 

格林德沃。

那个银发异瞳的男人就像一把无形的枷锁，将他死死桎梏；又把整个世界都化为了牢，把他豢养其中。

但最令他害怕的仍然是内心深处的现实。他不知道，或者说他一点也不敢承认，连想都不愿意想，这把镣铐是他自己亲手戴上，又把牢笼的钥匙吞进了肚子。一次一次加诸于肉体的刑罚，一次一次哭泣与乞求都流于权威，邓布利多本该憎恨，憎恨这个使用权力迫使他屈服的人，或者就像他最初设想的，离开他之后就忘记一切。但他现在更厌恶自己，这个下贱地爱上了主人的戏子。

瞧，这才多久，他就渴望着男人的爱抚，怀念着他们的过去，强烈的愿景甚至刻进了梦里。

就因为那偶尔施舍的温柔关心吗？邓布利多，你究竟在期待什么。

 

无声地在床上呆坐了许久，邓布利多默默起身下楼，到厨房为自己兑了一杯加冰的柠檬水。冰凉微酸的液体刺激着口腔，一路滑过食道熨帖了胃部，狼狈而颤抖的身躯渐渐镇静下来，他抖开了窗帘一角，试图呼吸一下夜里的空气。

“……”

猝不及防，四目相对。

怎么会？！！！

梦魇中的男人就这样直勾勾的望着他，也不知道在窗外望了多久。

……

不……不可能的……

极度的镇静让他整个人都愣住了，好像中了故事里的石化咒一样，连同脑子也变成了一团搅不开的浆糊。

片刻，邓布利多猛地转过了身，背靠着将窗帘死死捂住，惊慌的表情仿佛认定那人下一秒就会破门而入。

他害怕。

害怕格林德沃后悔了，要把他抓回去。

残酷与欲望再一次由破开的心脏裸露在他面前，他恐惧着，又渴望着，强烈的矛盾让他的世界都天旋地转。那个权贵之人是冰，是封冻了亘古万年的冰川，神秘、珍贵、却也是足以刺穿人体的寒冷。极寒之下，幽蓝的坚冰都凝成了焰，所有接近者都将在一瞬间冻裂，化为齑粉。

怎么办？他无助地扫视着空荡的客厅，希望有什么地方能让他躲藏，又妄图突然出现一个密道供他逃跑。

攥进手心的窗帘都汗湿了。

 

“咚，咚，咚。”

规律的三声，简练而严谨，重重地敲击在邓布利多的心头。

他不禁屏住了呼吸，一动也不敢动。

……

“咚，咚，咚。”

隔了一会儿，没有得到回应的格林德沃又敲了三下。

邓布利多微微晃了下，余光扫到了紧闭的大门，那拦不住格林德沃，谁都知道。

“咚，咚，咚。”

……

他总以为格林德沃下一秒就将破门而入，但过了很久，久到邓布利多都记不清对方敲了多少次了，那人就一直这样坚持不懈地敲着，给足了他尊重，却也是优雅地逼迫，没有给他退路。

知足吧，伟大的格林德沃什么时候被人挡在门外这么久，换在平常，那个优雅的女秘书怕是连手持式火箭筒都扛出来了。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到门边，轻轻搭住了把手。

“咚，咚，咚。”

房门随着对方的敲击微微震颤着。

红发的演员一咬牙，“啪嗒”一声拧开了门。

合金的门板无声张开了一条小缝，但本以为将迎来洪水猛兽的缝隙，却只是一片意外的沉默。

邓布利多慢慢呼出肺里的浊气，睁开了紧闭的眼睛。

但他没有丝毫庆幸，相反，他恨透了这样的格林德沃。操纵他人心智对那人而言并非是恶意的，甚至不能归为有意还是无意，那就是他的一种本能，无时无刻都是践行着。他永远都能将自己摆在最有利的位置，用最简练的行为达到心中理想的目的。

他在等着邓布利多对他敞开大门。

他完全可以轻松地卸下这扇门，现在也可以随意地拉开面前这道毫无阻碍的屏障，但他就是要等着邓布利多，主动给他打开。

完全地敞开。

又是一阵僵持，最终，邓布利多还是妥协了。

 

格林德沃习惯性地在沙发上摸索。

和他同居时，邓布利多总是在沙发上一坐就是许久，乏了就休息，醒了也不愿意动，所以他会固定放几床绒毯在沙发上，让他随手就可以拿来盖着。

但现在，邓布利多在深夜的微凉下颤抖，他却只摸到了一片冷硬。

看着红发演员垂着头不愿意看他的样子，格林德沃干脆起身去一旁的厨房烧了点热水，兑温之后递到他面前。

“谢谢。”

如果不是夜里如此安静，格林德沃绝对听不见这两个细若蚊声的音节。

雪白冰凉的手指刻意避开他的皮肤，颤巍巍地接住了玻璃杯。他松手，邓布利多便用双手把温热的杯子拢紧了。

“这些天还好吗？……阿尔？”

他分明看到那人在听到熟悉的称呼后瑟缩了一下，随即点了点头，视线一直没有离开手里玻璃杯摇晃的水面。

格林德沃想让他别这样，他还能回忆起邓布利多躺在他怀里时柔软温热的触感，但他也从未如此清楚地认识到那一切都是虚假的，邓布利多惧怕自己，却不得不迎合，然后在他毫无克制的伤害下变成了惊弓之鸟，哪怕连他的靠近都可以引起一阵慌乱。

阿尔，如果我们有正常情侣的开始，会得到一个不一样的结局吗？

格林德沃嘴唇张开又闭紧，最终还是没有开口。

就像他再也没有立场去质问他和小斯卡曼德的亲密，他也无法再假设两人之间的感情。

发动引擎之后，格林德沃又望了那扇窗户一眼，理所当然的，什么也没有。

 

————

 

身后蹩脚的跟踪对于训练有素的忒修斯来说，简直就是光明正大，如果不是看清了那人的脸，他估计已经出手了。

还好，虽然认出那个带着墨镜穿着西装假装路人相当失败的白发男人就是大名鼎鼎的格林德沃之后，他着实下了一跳，但至少他没有真的动手，要知道这位可不是简单的手段高明，真打起来他估计要吃不了兜着走。

格林德沃怎么会在这儿跟踪他们？忒修斯觉得这世界有点魔幻。

不过，在没有选择的情况下，不管事实有多离谱，也终究只能是事实。

邓布利多。

是他们唯一和格林德沃有交集的地方。

忒修斯这才注意到红发友人的不自然，他脖颈僵硬，生怕自己一不小心就回了头，看到什么不愿看到的东西。身体刻意和纽特保持着一定的距离，却又不愿意离得太远，两人就这样不尴不尬地交谈着。

他知道格林德沃在跟着他。

而格林德沃呢？只要抛弃脑子，那这个顶级权贵在这里空耗时间而不采取行动的原因也很清楚了：他不想让邓布利多发现，又舍不得离开。

他很看重邓布利多。

既然舍不得，那他为什么会放人离开呢？长辈口中相传的格林德沃从不是懂得“取舍”的人，更不可能躲在人群里假装一个无名鼠辈，所以，一定是发生了什么大事，伤害了邓布利多，而格林德沃有罪，他内疚。

呵。

英俊高挺的特军队长用手指假意划过邓布利多白皙修长的手背，没有碰到，但从格林德沃的角度看来却是又刻意又情色。

忒修斯清楚地看到白发男人脸色一变，蓦地捏碎了手里的木质手杖。

商场里人流不多，“咔嚓”的碎裂声在这样安静的环境里格外突出。忒修斯明显地看到邓布利多猛地一颤，整个人都在恐惧中僵直了，而自己向来缺根筋的弟弟还在义愤填膺地诉说店内宠物用品的不可理喻。

诶……忒修斯无奈地后退半步，用手臂虚虚把邓布利多环住。终于找到依靠的邓布利多攥紧了他上衣的下摆，本能地朝他贴近。

身后冰凉刺骨的视线几乎将他洞穿。

 

 

——————


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你这个幸运的家伙得到了这世上最迷人的玫瑰，又怎么胆敢不珍惜他？

格林德沃慢悠悠地走在伦敦的街道上。

相比起繁杂的花花世界纽约，伦敦显然要古朴闲适许多。精致的街道上干干净净，四周总有不错的小店，路上的行人少有行色匆匆的样子，一切都是淡淡的。

白发男人仿佛能想象出少年时期的阿不思藉由升学，第一次来到大都市时脸上露出的惊艳。年轻的他，头发应当是鲜红的，随着穿梭在城市里的微风像火焰一样舞动，优雅的长眉微微挑起，眼里满是赞叹和希冀。

然后他便会领着朋友们穿梭在这古老与现代交错的大街小巷，钻进四处的书店寻找那些深奥的知识，末了，再到一旁买上一杯柠檬汽水，又找借口溜开，到小商店里抓上满满一大把糖，在朋友的抱怨声中大笑着跑回学校。

明媚的笑容和爽朗的笑声惊艳了这座古老的城市

——就像刚才他和格雷夫斯进入饮品店之前一样。

 

纽特、忒修斯、布莱克、多吉、米勒娃……现在还要加上一个本该在美国好好上班的格雷夫斯，邓布利多的“好友”真是他意想不到的多。

日头都渐渐落下了，玻璃窗后的那两人这才依依不舍地起身道别，他分明看见那个两鬓都白了的安全部长用对待淑女的礼仪低头亲吻了红发演员的手背。

格林德沃垂在身侧的手都在发抖。

 

————

 

“对不起阿不思，明天我不能去看安娜了。”电话里格雷夫斯的声音异常疲惫，“议长突然把我大骂了一通……真不知道是怎么了，明明我这次年假就是他批准的，出来之前还叮嘱我几年没休假了要好好玩一下，结果现在又说我工作消极擅离职守，列了一大堆陈年旧事，叫我赶紧滚回去。耶稣啊，几十年都没人管的事怎么突然找上我了？”

邓布利多听了老朋友的抱怨，心一点一点地往下沉，他深呼吸几口气，强装镇定宽慰：“没关系的，还是工作重要，安娜病情还是老样子，你不用担心我们。”

“欸，那你好好照顾自己。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

格雷夫斯是他认识好些年的朋友了，那时他正在美国拍戏，突然接到安娜的病危通知，戏服都没换就直冲机场，却由于身上的道具仿真枪被安检扣留。身份核实需要一段时间，他急得几乎落泪，可任凭他怎么哀求，安保人员就是不肯放行。

这时，路过的格雷夫斯帮了他一把。

“你好，我是国会下属安全部部长格雷夫斯，这里什么情况？……噢天呐，您是邓布利多先生吗？我特别喜欢看您演的电影……”

更巧的是，那次格雷夫斯居然和他乘坐同一趟航班，还是相邻的座位，他们一路畅聊，从他最新的电影、到格雷夫斯过于忙碌的工作，末了，男人还抽空到医院探望了安娜。了解她的病情后，综合情况为邓布利多推荐了现在安娜居住的疗养院，要知道以他当时的身份，即使有钱也接触不到这些地方。

那之后他们就一直保持着联系，虽然难以相见，但称呼彼此一声老朋友绝不为过，不想期待已久的重逢却给他的老朋友带去了灾难。

邓布利多紧紧攥住手机，力道大得手背上的青筋都凸起——折辱他不够，还要欺压他的友人吗？

“喂，阿不思？”

“格林德沃先生，您是亲口答应放过我的，请不要再针对我的朋友了。”

“……”电话那头沉默了一会儿，“这和你没关系，阿不思，那是他的工作。”

男人的矢口否认让邓布利多更是恼怒：“格林德沃，事情到底是怎样你我都清楚，你最近在干什么也别以为我不知道，忒修斯……”

“忒修斯是你的恋人吗？”

“什么？”邓布利多几乎要被气笑了。

“忒修斯、纽特、米勒娃、多吉、格雷夫斯。他们是你的恋人吗？”

“格林德沃！你到底在胡说八道些什么！”

“我胡说？”格林德沃像压抑许久的情感终于找到了突破口，愤怒的吼声像是要把之前所有的不满通通发泄“你们之间的动作……你看着他们的表情！哪一点像是对待好朋友的！”

“你……”红发的演员眼前一阵模糊，“好，帕西瓦尔确实是我的恋人，你满意了？猜对了高兴吗？”

“邓布利多！……”低沉的男声极其震怒，又好像透着强烈的恐惧，丝毫没有往常的半点冷硬与自矜。

邓布利多也愣住了，他从没想过格林德沃会这样思考问题，足有四十余岁权势滔天的中年男人对待感情就好像十六岁的未成年男孩一样，幼稚又愚蠢。他一时间竟不知道该为对方将自己形容成一个处处留情的浪荡公子而气恼，还是要狠狠嘲笑那傻透了的飞来横醋。

他一直很害怕，也很敬重格林德沃，却从没有想过如此强大的人也会有这么笨拙的一面。放在以往，他当然无法容忍这种无理取闹的行为，但这是格林德沃啊！那个高明至此的人！他理应高高地端坐王座，又怎么会为了这点小事把自己弄得如此不堪。

电话里一阵死寂，两人都没有出声。

或许他也应该再冷静一下。

邓布利多掐断了电话。

 

——————

 

一直到他踉踉跄跄地奔跑到了医院的走廊，邓布利多也还不能回过神来。

 

不久前，他心绪不宁地躺在床上，却突然接到了忒修斯的电话，半夜的慌乱让这个比他小几岁的男人声音都嘶哑了。

“校长，你到警局来一趟。”

“怎么？”

“格林德沃出事了。”

 

距目击者称，伦敦前往郊区机场的支线路段上零零散散地报废了十几辆车，可怜的男孩一开始还以为是目睹了连环车祸的事故现场，直到他看见了满地的尸体和散落的枪支弹药。

格林德沃是在离车不远处的绿化带后面被找到的，那辆邓布利多熟悉的纯黑迈巴赫多处都已粉碎，看得出来是极其坚固的外壳遭受多次击打所致。后备箱的盖子不知掉落到了哪里，从里面伸出的巨大的车载机枪极其骇人，也残破不堪。当时，唯一存活的男人已经由于失血过多陷入昏迷，手里最后一把1911的子弹也打空了。

惨烈的现场令所有人都心有余悸，他们不知道这个中年男人是怎么从十几辆车的围堵，和那么多明显有备而来的职业杀手中间突围而出，还干掉了所有人的。最后的躲藏应当是多年而来的严谨习惯，虽然这一波杀手被剿灭了，但谁也不知道下一波来的会是警察还是敌人。

“邓布利多先生，据调查，除了助理罗塞尔小姐之外，格林德沃先生在出事之前只联系过您，您知情吗？”

“我不知道他联系过谁，但是我们确实在傍晚有过联系。”

“您与他发生了争吵吗？”

“是的。”

“是由于什么原因？”

邓布利多抬头看了一眼面前的警员，陌生而成熟的面孔。忒修斯大概因为和他相识所以不能参加问讯。

“他认为我和其他人有恋爱关系，所以非常恼火，但我认为这与他无关。”

“你们之间是什么关系？”警员微微一愣，继续问道。

“前情人，已经分开了。”

……

在他离开前，老警员神色复杂地对他说：“请不要担心，邓布利多先生，所有的笔录都是保密的，我们不会和八卦记者说这些。”

“谢谢。”

邓布利多怎么也不会想到，就在这短短的几个小时里，格林德沃居然遭遇了这么严重的袭击。他在灯火璀璨歌舞生平里生活已经太久了，从没想过世界还会这么危险和阴暗。

但格林德沃一直在其中行走，如履薄冰。

“校长，你可以去医院看看，他的伤势不算太重，已经得到了有效的控制，应该不多久就会醒来。”

红发演员对友人点点头，快步离去。

 

 

当邓布利多感觉到有人在抚摸自己头顶时，天色都已经蒙蒙亮了。

他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，小心翼翼地挪动发麻的四肢，眨眨眼抬头看向病床上的男人。前夜的伤势让他神情疲惫，本就浅淡的面色变得更加惨白，永远梳理得一丝不苟的头发也像枯草一样散落在粗糙的枕头上。

但他目光温和，掌心干燥而温暖。

大概就是这样爱上他的吧，邓布利多心想。即使再来一遍，他也一定会再次爱上格林德沃，这个无数矛盾的结合体，又神秘又强大，又温柔又幼稚的家伙。

真是他的劫数。

“阿尔，上来陪我躺躺吧。”

格林德沃说着努力往一侧挪了挪，邓布利多赶紧制止了他，把一旁的陪护床拼了过来，面朝着白发男人躺下，但闭上了眼睛。

那人也不气，用没有在输液的手将他轻轻搂住，转头轻轻吻了他头顶的红发。

“你就是这样，心里有事从来都不说，我也是，我从来也不问。”

邓布利多不满地从鼻子里哼哼两声。

“我从来都不是什么好人，阿尔。”男人顿了顿，“但直到接近死亡的那一刻我才明白，我对你的伤害是那样不可理喻，而我们之间的矛盾……又是那样的渺小。我心怀感激，感激我睁开眼睛还能再见到你，阿尔，没有什么比这更重要了。”

红发的演员对男人从未有过的情话无所适从，浑身僵硬，只好小声转移话题：“这次到底是怎么回事？”

“你从不在意我的工作。”格林德沃一边安抚地抚摸着邓布利多，一边戏谑地拿话顶他。

“至少…至少我知道你很忙，你的工作不是我该关心的。”邓布利多有些抱怯。

“哈哈哈，是啊，你不用关心这些，以后也是。不过如果不是足够有分量的话，我绝对不会牺牲和你在一起的时间。”

“我知道你很聪明，阿尔，你一定听得懂，这不是一件小事。你应该知道经济周期吧？它出现的原因有很多，各路学家也有诸多猜测，但无论怎样，这个周期目前是必然存在，而且不可避免的。”

“每一个周期中都有进入萧条期的阶段，谁都不愿意面对。而对于我国来说，我们有足够的能力转嫁伤害……说转嫁不太精确，因为萧条不可避免，但只要我们愿意，我们能把任何目标拉下水，以减轻自己的痛苦。”

“嗯……我明白。”

“我们一直以来都是这样做的，我也一样。相比世界的平稳，显然，让我们保持绝对的领导地位更加重要，何况即使我们不出手，他们也同样难逃此劫。但是随着时间的流逝，我越来越觉得这不是好办法，面对问题我们要做的不是抚平，而是彻底解决。”

“下一个是不列颠，是吗？”邓布利多冷静地问。

格林德沃的低笑仿佛是从胸腔里发出的：“我就知道你很聪明，确实，如果不做改变的话，下一个就是不列颠……应该说整个西欧都是目标之一。”

“不过不要自责，阿尔，这个计划我已经考虑很久了，这些年也略有一些部署。我虽然承认现在不是最佳时机，但我不能等到下一次萧条期让不列颠产生问题后再来面对你，哪怕是再拖几年呢？”

“这种事情你应该更加谨慎，盖勒特。”红发演员伸出颤抖的手臂拥住身旁的男人，“政治不能让你任性的，这样的动作势必会牵扯到太多人的利益。”

“是啊……但是我不想……你那时候那么排斥我，我不想再把你推远了。”

邓布利多很想告诉他不是的，他不会因为这种不可抗力的事情埋怨格林德沃。但他同时也清楚，如果他们真的一直处于从前的状态下，他或许真的无法接受，谁能接受枕边人是将自己国家打入地狱的黑手呢？

“权力越大，责任也就越大，这些事情我或许可以不经手，但我无法装聋作哑。”格林德沃用力拥紧了爱人，惊喜地感受到对方同样抱紧了自己，“历史的齿轮已经开始转动，有人已经被逼得使出这样的手段了，我也无法再停下……我现在唯一的私心就是你，阿尔，你能再给我一次机会吗？”

怀里的红发演员没有动弹，呼吸匀称，好像已经睡着了，只是那轻颤的睫毛出卖了他。

格林德沃好久没有感到这么轻松了，在文达风尘仆仆地闯入之前，他们就这样拥抱着，在金色的阳光下安然小憩。

 

——————

 

“邓布利多先生，请问您深夜被警察带走是出于何事？您涉嫌违法吗？”

“邓布利多先生，您近日多次被拍到和斯卡曼德先生私交过密，请问他是您的恋人吗？斯卡曼德先生获演魔法世界主角与您有关吗？”

“请问与您在饮品店交谈的男人是什么身份，为什么您与他动作亲密？他和斯卡曼德先生谁才是你的真爱？”

“邓布利多先生！”

“邓布利多先生，医院……”

“……”

饶是邓布利多涉足娱乐圈多年，面对媒体这样猛烈的追问也十分吃不消。他脸色苍白，太阳穴一凸一凸地跳动，眼睛被闪光灯闪得几乎看不清任何东西。但他不能闭眼，也不能用手遮挡，否则明日头条上他的“罪名”还要再加一条“目中无人”。

场控小姐努力了多次也没能安抚激愤的记者们，甚至面前由围栏和安保人员组成的防线都快被冲开了。

 

带着一队手下进场的格林德沃一进来就看到了这样的景象。

他扭头示意文达，女助手领着人手利落地一字排开，占领场内所有节点。

白发男人伸手从内袋里掏出那把重新上满了子弹的1911，对着天花板扣动了扳机。

“砰——砰——”

两声巨响过后，场内一片死寂。

“现在由我来回答大家的问题。”

“一，邓布利多没有任何违法行为，他进入警局的原因涉及国家机密，无可奉告，之后再有追问或是散播不实谣言的人将依法接受讯问；二，邓布利多与斯卡曼德、格雷夫斯等人没有任何超出一般朋友之外的关系，也没有为其提供任何有违公平的援助，他的恋人只有我

——我是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

 

“咔嚓。”

一位摄影师在极度惊讶之下反射性地按下了快门，文达径直走上前去卸下了他相机中的内存卡，扔到地上，用鞋底碾碎了。

“对不起，任何有关格林德沃先生的报道都需要通过正规渠道预约才能进行，此外任何媒体不得私自拍摄。”

格林德沃上前拥住红发的演员，将他的头部护在怀里，慢慢地走出大厅。所有人都向两边退开，为他们留出一条通畅的道路。

踏出大门之前，格林德沃远远地就看到了疯狂的影迷们围堵着，叫喊着，就和他第一天在门外等待邓布利多时见到一样，只是人数更加庞大了，一眼都看不到头。

那时他无声地待在人后，将自己隐藏在黑暗之中，而现在，他拥抱着邓布利多即将出现在众人面前。

恋人在他怀里不自在地瑟缩着，他干脆将人整个横抱起，不顾可爱的小声惊呼，踏出了最后一步，也是立于阳光下的第一步。

在所有影迷和记者的哭泣和尖叫声中，抱着举世瞩目的恋人行走着。

 

“请一定要一直爱他！”

上车之前，格林德沃听到有人哽咽着喊出嘶哑的声音，见他顿住了脚步，那人继续喊到：

“我们知道你权势滔天，但如果你欺负邓布利多，我们即使粉身碎骨，也一定会让你付出代价！”

可笑的誓言啊！格林德沃按住了恋人试图抬起的头颅，稍微朝那个方向侧过去一些，微微点下头。

他从来不知道追星是一种怎样的情感，或许是一种比爱情更加纯粹，更加无私的东西吧，让小小的少女在千万人流中，在荷枪实弹的保镖中，也能迸发出巨大的勇气与力量。

有人说他和邓布利多的地位差异太过悬殊，确实，对于他来说，再厉害的演员也只是掌中玩物。而当他们之间感情平等时，众人灌注于恋人身上的万千信仰甚至能让天平朝另一个方向倾斜。

他是那么好——格林德沃想。

那么多人都爱他，为他痴，为他狂。而你呢，格林德沃？你这个幸运的家伙得到了这世上最迷人的玫瑰，你又怎么胆敢不珍惜他？

男人抱着失而复得的恋人，久久不敢放手。

 

而某个胡子邋遢的山羊小子找上门来要求决斗，以及连哄带骗地让恋人同意把宝贝妹妹转到自己麾下的疗养院，又是他的另一段故事了。

 

END.

 

——————

 

“魔法世界定档了？怎么这么突然？”

“是啊校长，我也才知道。”姜黄色头发的雀斑男孩表情呆呆的，好像还没回过神来，“真不知道是谁出演黑魔王，太厉害了，居然能让作者女士满意。”

“好了好了，小斯卡曼德先生，”再次听到这个谜一般阴阳怪气的声音，纽特浑身一震，“太阳都快下山了，你的哥哥不会担心你吗？”

“当然，格林德沃先生，我马上就走。”话音刚落，他立马抓起行李冲了出去。

……

“盖尔，你不能总是对纽特这么凶。”

“当然，我的阿尔，我就是……有点情不自禁。”说罢，他撑着扶手，低下身亲了亲恋人的嘴唇。

“你愿意和我一起去看你的新电影吗？”

“怎么会不愿意呢，盖勒特。”

“而且你要先答应我，看完之后不许和我生气。”

“你又做了什么让我生气的事？”

“哈哈哈怎么可能……”

 

 

——————


	9. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾pwp，战败play

 

 

 

 

 

邓布利多沉默地跟在格林德沃身后。

他低垂着眼，但依旧高抬着头。

原本鲜艳夺目的红发随着时光流逝加深成了红褐色，被主人打理地整整齐齐，一丝不苟；惯常穿着的西装之外还披上了长长的大衣；而漆黑的皮质手套将他最后一点裸露的躯体也仔细包裹起来。

 

结束了。

他曾极力回避和格林德沃有关的一切，又不得不踏出人海去赴那一场唯有他一人有资格入场的战争。

恐惧？也许是存在的。但直到英挺的面庞沾染血污，夺目的红发跌进尘土，湛蓝的双目缓缓闭上的那一秒，邓布利多却突然有种如释重负的感觉——

爱而反目就像是他们的宿命，而死在恋人手下或许也正是他的宿命。

他尽力了，为了这个世界。格林德沃的实力本就和他在伯仲之间，再有着老魔杖的加成，邓布利多对这个结局并不感到意外，只是略微有些遗憾。

那时的他没能发现，在他失去意识后，那对阴鸷异瞳中陡然爆发的，有如滔天洪水一般的占有欲，和一分分仔细吮去他面上污渍和血痕的冰冷唇舌。

 

 

“格林德沃，你……唔。”

鞋底刚刚踏上纽蒙迦德光亮坚硬的地砖，邓布利多就被那人巨大的力道死死抵在门板上，背脊被撞得生疼。他努力咽下痛呼，眉头痛苦地蹙起。

可还没等疼痛消散，口腔又被强势侵入，黑魔王毫不怜惜地吸吮他的唇瓣，一颗一颗仔细扫过他的牙齿，然后重重舔舐他柔软的舌，掠夺其中略显干涸的津液。

邓布利多几乎喘不过气，他们粗重的呼吸尽数纠缠在一起，就连喉咙和肺里也满是对方的味道。

“伟大的邓布利多教授，”格林德沃看着面前虚弱却仍不放弃挣扎的红发男人，凶狠得想要将其吞入腹中。

“您现在就像一个被强奸的婊子。”

邓布利多的魔法早已被秘术彻底封锁，无力的挣扎很容易就被对方尽数压下，丝毫没有反抗的余地。他只能痛苦地忍受着格林德沃言语的羞辱和凶狠的侵犯，稍微偏过一点头，不愿让对方看见他眼角滑落的一点湿痕。

格林德沃在他的唇上只是稍作停留，很快就转移了阵地，啃啮他敏感的喉结，又重重舔上锁骨。红发的中年男人意识都有些模糊了，他仿佛看见了那个有着一头黄金般发色的少年，他半长的头发略微有些蓬松，每次兴冲冲跑到他面前时都像一头年轻的雄狮，灿烂的笑容让阳光都能感到羞愧。

少年总会在第一时间捧起他的脸，温柔地亲吻上他的嘴唇，然后狡黠地感叹：“阿尔，今天的你依然甜蜜极了。”

 

 

“邓布利多，你的吻技真是一如既往的糟糕。”

 

 

整洁笔挺的衣物被扯落得七七八八，红发教授被仰面放置在坚硬的大理石长桌上，大片裸露的肌肤紧贴着冰冷的石板，随着身下传来的凶狠撞击摇动着。

这是一张餐桌。

公开且不适的环境无时无刻不提醒着邓布利多他的俘虏地位，更何况得胜的魔王早就不耐烦他无休止的抵抗，干脆拿镣铐锁住了他的双手。

太久没被使用过的躯体再次承受了无情地插入，黑魔王巨大的性器强硬破开了他生涩而狭窄的甬道，碾压过其中最为细嫩的软肉，一直顶到最深处也不满足，不停地想要再深一点，再深一点，整根都让他吞下才好。对方沧桑而有力的大手死死扣住了他的腰，五指都陷进了肉里，留下了触目惊心的红痕，邓布利多怎么扭动躲闪都无法逃脱。而男人的阴茎还在不断深入，邓布利多难受地绞紧了穴道，丰满的躯体被顶得轻轻发颤。

“啪——”看着身下人这幅隐忍的模样，格林德沃施虐欲蓦地暴涨，对着那人日益丰腴的圆臀狠狠拍打下去。

许是力道太大了，红发教授咬紧的齿间溢出了一声哭叫，吃力包裹住他的嫩肉也猛地一缩，神经末梢传来极为美妙的快感。

黑魔王忍不住又用力打了几下，无论是对方不断紧缩的小穴还是再也抑制不住的呜咽都很好地取悦了他。格林德沃一把扣住邓布利多大张的双腿将人固定在桌面上，身下加速，愈发凶猛而残忍地在身下人柔软紧致的体内抽插。

“邓布利多……我的好阿尔，认输吧，你已经败给我了。”红发教授被侵犯得浑身凌乱，面色潮红，津液和眼泪混合着沾湿了迷人的脸庞，澄澈的蓝眸中痛楚与情欲交织，哪里还能听得清他讲话，但格林德沃动作丝毫不减。

“叫出来！教授，告诉我你现在有多快乐！”

回答他的是邓布利多几近崩溃的喘息，他难以承受黑魔王狂风骤雨般的顶弄，挣扎着想要握住什么，就像无助的落难者乞求抓到一块浮板。但双手已被铁链牢牢锁死，他只好十指交缠扭紧了握在胸前，头颅难耐地向后扬起，肩头前伸，脖颈与锁骨浮出脆弱的曲线。

随着一记深顶，邓布利多还未得到抚爱的前端颤颤巍巍地射出了白液。

 

 

“阿不思，你真是太棒了！”那年的谷仓简陋极了，屋顶漏下了一缕缕阳光，映在地上，映在飞扬烟尘上，也映在了少年俊俏的脸上。

盖勒特又低下头来亲他了，又舔又吸的，亲了多少遍还是亲不够，像只烦人的小麻雀。

恋人的金发对他来说有些硬，不像他的红发那样是细细软软的，扎着脸颊又酥又痒。但他还是乖乖地被恋人搂在怀里，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“继续。”

格林德沃冷漠的声音从身后响起，邓布利多抓紧那人扣在他腰上的手臂，十指微微泛白，努力迈开酸软的腿。

后穴里粗大的性器随着他的前进而被抽出少许，但还没等他稍稍松口气，黑魔王也随之向前迈进一步，将自己重新埋入深处。阴茎再次挤入狭窄的甬道，邓布利多浑身一软，丰沛的汁水顺着他笔直的大腿缓缓流下。

不知道走了多久才终于看见了墙角，格林德沃将他腕上的锁链挂到了墙壁的装饰上，精致的塑像有些高，他只能惦着脚勉强站立。

身后的人又动作起来了，邓布利多被夹在男人和坚硬的墙壁中间，狭窄的空隙让他有些呼吸困难，而艰难的站姿令他不得不全身都绷紧了，愈发含紧了体内的巨大。

格林德沃也感觉到了抽动的困难，他一口咬住了红发教授的侧颈，双手一用力，将邓布利多以双腿大张的姿势抱起来，全心全意扑在这具被牢牢锁住的迷人躯体上。

锁链碰撞出“叮叮”的响声，邓布利多的双手被迫高举着无法动弹，细嫩的肌肤不断在粗糙的墙纸上摩擦，被蹭出了大片红痕。他被身后的恋人抱离了地面，重力让性器深入到了不可思议的深度，顶得他酸痛难忍，却又不得不一次次落回那坚硬的刑具上。

 

不知道为什么，今天的格林德沃甚少出声。

邓布利多偏过头去想要看一眼自己的恋人，但受到绑缚的限制，他用尽全力也只能看到一侧的雕花大窗，和恋人一点点扬起的白发。

虽然他很清楚这只是和格林德沃约好的一次游戏，但还是不可抑制地迷失在了这场暴力的性爱当中。黑魔王的形象和他的恋人太像了，他们的强势和控制欲简直如出一辙，恍惚间他甚至怀疑自己依然只是屈服于格林德沃强权下的包养情人 ，面对无孔不入的管制和违背意愿的侵犯惶惶不可终日。

转头的姿势他无法维持太久，不一会儿又无力地趴回了墙壁上，随着身下的顶弄小口喘息着。

等到格林德沃发现不对时，他红发的恋人早已泪流满面。

 

 

“宝贝，宝贝，看看我。”

格林德沃让邓布利多跨坐在自己怀里，不停地抚摸他，用最柔软的语气一遍又一遍地呼唤着。漂亮的红发演员立刻把他搂住了，他能感受到颈侧传来恋人发丝柔软的触感和异常灼热的泪水。

男人心下方寸大乱，要知道他和阿不思有着一段不算甜蜜的过去，好不容易把恋人哄回来了，他绝对无法再承受任何意外。

“阿尔，我的宝贝，没事了，没事了……”

 

一直过了许久，邓布利多才动了动僵硬的四肢，从他的肩窝里把头抬起来。

红发乱糟糟地黏在他精致的脸上，泪水和汗液干涸成一团，还由着长时间的接触，面颊被压出了几片红印，看上去又狼狈又滑稽。但格林德沃半点不敢怠慢，他赶紧捧住了恋人的脸，轻轻地舔吻他的唇瓣，嘴里还不停地嘟囔着道歉的句子。

“对不起，对不起阿尔，都是我的错。”

“就是你的错，你这个大坏蛋。”邓布利多的声音还是沙哑的，软软的，听起来更像是撒娇。

“好，好，我是大坏蛋。”看着邓布利多气鼓鼓的脸，格林德沃终于松了一口气，抬头啄了一下恋人通红的鼻尖。

“我要惩罚你。”

“欸？”白发的中年男人愣住了，但眼看着宝贝爱人的脸色越来越差，赶紧先连声答应，“好好好，你想怎么样都行。”

说实话，他真的不知道阿不思想干什么，他的红发演员从来都是优雅而礼貌的，即使是偶尔的狡黠和小恶作剧也是点到即止，看来这次真是把人惹急了。

不过他心里的大石头也终于落地了，毕竟这代表邓布利多真心接纳了他，而不是再把他当成“客户先生”了。

“……嗯？”

“你总是喜欢把我捆起来，今天你也不准动。”

红发演员把他的手按在沙发两边，屁股翘起，想要把他的阴茎吞下去，但试了好几次都滑开了。格林德沃张了张嘴想要帮忙，却被恋人一记瞪眼吓得咽了回去。

性器在湿滑娇嫩的私处来回蹭动，格林德沃硬得几乎要爆炸，这也让邓布利多终于找准了着力点，紧致的小嘴慢慢地把他的巨大吞入其中。

格林德沃忍不住向上挺了一下，猝不及防的邓布利多呼出一声甜腻的叹息，而后又立马狠狠剜了他一眼。

“不。准。动。”

虽然没有任何镣铐加身，格林德沃还是不得不老实了。他能感受到下身被柔软而富有弹性的甬道嘬吸着、套弄着，磨人的快感一路冲到了天灵盖。他的双手青筋暴起，五指成勾，巨大的力道几乎要把扶手捏碎。

但邓布利多还是那样不紧不慢地动作着，闭着眼睛时不时发出舒服的哼哼，完全不理会格林德沃忍耐的痛苦。

情欲在邓布利多的体内不断累积，他的动作也不自觉地加快了，双手早已顾不上压制坏蛋恋人，而是转而抱紧了他的头颅，让男人啮咬他挺立的乳尖。格林德沃把全身的欲望都集中在了唇齿上，略带恶意地细细碾磨嘴里小巧坚挺的乳珠——阿不思正常的呻吟中也总是隐藏着丝丝隐忍和无助，让人只想狠狠欺负他。

白发的权贵最终还是忍住了。他仰起头大口呼吸恋人的气味，试图缓解自己爆裂的欲火，但双手就像被水泥灌注了一样搭在扶手上一动不动，任由恋人找寻自己的快乐。

等到阿不思再次落回到他怀里时，他得到了一个极尽缠绵的吻。

“我爱你，盖勒特。”

“我也爱你，阿尔。”

 

 

 

——————

520~


	10. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾pwp，战败play

邓布利多沉默地跟在格林德沃身后。

他低垂着眼，但依旧高抬着头。

原本鲜艳夺目的红发随着时光流逝加深成了红褐色，被主人打理地整整齐齐，一丝不苟；惯常穿着的西装之外还披上了长长的大衣；而漆黑的皮质手套将他最后一点裸露的躯体也仔细包裹起来。

 

结束了。

他曾极力回避和格林德沃有关的一切，又不得不踏出人海去赴那一场唯有他一人有资格入场的战争。

恐惧？也许是存在的。但直到英挺的面庞沾染血污，夺目的红发跌进尘土，湛蓝的双目缓缓闭上的那一秒，邓布利多却突然有种如释重负的感觉——

爱而反目就像是他们的宿命，而死在恋人手下或许也正是他的宿命。

他尽力了，为了这个世界。格林德沃的实力本就和他在伯仲之间，再有着老魔杖的加成，邓布利多对这个结局并不感到意外，只是略微有些遗憾。

那时的他没能发现，在他失去意识后，那对阴鸷异瞳中陡然爆发的，有如滔天洪水一般的占有欲，和一分分仔细吮去他面上污渍和血痕的冰冷唇舌。

 

 

“格林德沃，你……唔。”

鞋底刚刚踏上纽蒙迦德光亮坚硬的地砖，邓布利多就被那人巨大的力道死死抵在门板上，背脊被撞得生疼。他努力咽下痛呼，眉头痛苦地蹙起。

可还没等疼痛消散，口腔又被强势侵入，黑魔王毫不怜惜地吸吮他的唇瓣，一颗一颗仔细扫过他的牙齿，然后重重舔舐他柔软的舌，掠夺其中略显干涸的津液。

邓布利多几乎喘不过气，他们粗重的呼吸尽数纠缠在一起，就连喉咙和肺里也满是对方的味道。

“伟大的邓布利多教授，”格林德沃看着面前虚弱却仍不放弃挣扎的红发男人，凶狠得想要将其吞入腹中。

“您现在就像一个被强奸的婊子。”

邓布利多的魔法早已被秘术彻底封锁，无力的挣扎很容易就被对方尽数压下，丝毫没有反抗的余地。他只能痛苦地忍受着格林德沃言语的羞辱和凶狠的侵犯，稍微偏过一点头，不愿让对方看见他眼角滑落的一点湿痕。

格林德沃在他的唇上只是稍作停留，很快就转移了阵地，啃啮他敏感的喉结，又重重舔上锁骨。红发的中年男人意识都有些模糊了，他仿佛看见了那个有着一头黄金般发色的少年，他半长的头发略微有些蓬松，每次兴冲冲跑到他面前时都像一头年轻的雄狮，灿烂的笑容让阳光都能感到羞愧。

少年总会在第一时间捧起他的脸，温柔地亲吻上他的嘴唇，然后狡黠地感叹：“阿尔，今天的你依然甜蜜极了。”

 

 

“邓布利多，你的吻技真是一如既往的糟糕。”

 

 

整洁笔挺的衣物被扯落得七七八八，红发教授被仰面放置在坚硬的大理石长桌上，大片裸露的肌肤紧贴着冰冷的石板，随着身下传来的凶狠撞击摇动着。

这是一张餐桌。

公开且不适的环境无时无刻不提醒着邓布利多他的俘虏地位，更何况得胜的魔王早就不耐烦他无休止的抵抗，干脆拿镣铐锁住了他的双手。

太久没被使用过的躯体再次承受了无情地插入，黑魔王巨大的性器强硬破开了他生涩而狭窄的甬道，碾压过其中最为细嫩的软肉，一直顶到最深处也不满足，不停地想要再深一点，再深一点，整根都让他吞下才好。对方沧桑而有力的大手死死扣住了他的腰，五指都陷进了肉里，留下了触目惊心的红痕，邓布利多怎么扭动躲闪都无法逃脱。而男人的阴茎还在不断深入，邓布利多难受地绞紧了穴道，丰满的躯体被顶得轻轻发颤。

“啪——”看着身下人这幅隐忍的模样，格林德沃施虐欲蓦地暴涨，对着那人日益丰腴的圆臀狠狠拍打下去。

许是力道太大了，红发教授咬紧的齿间溢出了一声哭叫，吃力包裹住他的嫩肉也猛地一缩，神经末梢传来极为美妙的快感。

黑魔王忍不住又用力打了几下，无论是对方不断紧缩的小穴还是再也抑制不住的呜咽都很好地取悦了他。格林德沃一把扣住邓布利多大张的双腿将人固定在桌面上，身下加速，愈发凶猛而残忍地在身下人柔软紧致的体内抽插。

“邓布利多……我的好阿尔，认输吧，你已经败给我了。”红发教授被侵犯得浑身凌乱，面色潮红，津液和眼泪混合着沾湿了迷人的脸庞，澄澈的蓝眸中痛楚与情欲交织，哪里还能听得清他讲话，但格林德沃动作丝毫不减。

“叫出来！教授，告诉我你现在有多快乐！”

回答他的是邓布利多几近崩溃的喘息，他难以承受黑魔王狂风骤雨般的顶弄，挣扎着想要握住什么，就像无助的落难者乞求抓到一块浮板。但双手已被铁链牢牢锁死，他只好十指交缠扭紧了握在胸前，头颅难耐地向后扬起，肩头前伸，脖颈与锁骨浮出脆弱的曲线。

随着一记深顶，邓布利多还未得到抚爱的前端颤颤巍巍地射出了白液。

 

 

“阿不思，你真是太棒了！”那年的谷仓简陋极了，屋顶漏下了一缕缕阳光，映在地上，映在飞扬烟尘上，也映在了少年俊俏的脸上。

盖勒特又低下头来亲他了，又舔又吸的，亲了多少遍还是亲不够，像只烦人的小麻雀。

恋人的金发对他来说有些硬，不像他的红发那样是细细软软的，扎着脸颊又酥又痒。但他还是乖乖地被恋人搂在怀里，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“继续。”

格林德沃冷漠的声音从身后响起，邓布利多抓紧那人扣在他腰上的手臂，十指微微泛白，努力迈开酸软的腿。

后穴里粗大的性器随着他的前进而被抽出少许，但还没等他稍稍松口气，黑魔王也随之向前迈进一步，将自己重新埋入深处。阴茎再次挤入狭窄的甬道，邓布利多浑身一软，丰沛的汁水顺着他笔直的大腿缓缓流下。

不知道走了多久才终于看见了墙角，格林德沃将他腕上的锁链挂到了墙壁的装饰上，精致的塑像有些高，他只能惦着脚勉强站立。

身后的人又动作起来了，邓布利多被夹在男人和坚硬的墙壁中间，狭窄的空隙让他有些呼吸困难，而艰难的站姿令他不得不全身都绷紧了，愈发含紧了体内的巨大。

格林德沃也感觉到了抽动的困难，他一口咬住了红发教授的侧颈，双手一用力，将邓布利多以双腿大张的姿势抱起来，全心全意扑在这具被牢牢锁住的迷人躯体上。

锁链碰撞出“叮叮”的响声，邓布利多的双手被迫高举着无法动弹，细嫩的肌肤不断在粗糙的墙纸上摩擦，被蹭出了大片红痕。他被身后的恋人抱离了地面，重力让性器深入到了不可思议的深度，顶得他酸痛难忍，却又不得不一次次落回那坚硬的刑具上。

 

不知道为什么，今天的格林德沃甚少出声。

邓布利多偏过头去想要看一眼自己的恋人，但受到绑缚的限制，他用尽全力也只能看到一侧的雕花大窗，和恋人一点点扬起的白发。

这样的姿势他也无法维持多久，不一会儿又无力地趴回了墙壁上，随着身下的顶弄小口喘息着。

等到格林德沃发现不对时，他红发的恋人早已泪流满面。

 

 

“宝贝，宝贝，看看我。”

格林德沃让邓布利多跨坐在自己怀里，不停地抚摸他，用最柔软的语气一遍又一遍地呼唤着。漂亮的红发演员立刻把他搂住了，他能感受到颈侧传来恋人发丝柔软的触感和异常灼热的泪水。

男人心下方寸大乱，要知道他和阿不思有着一段不算甜蜜的过去，好不容易把恋人哄回来了，他绝对无法再承受任何意外。

“阿尔，我的宝贝，没事了，没事了……”

 

一直过了许久，邓布利多才动了动僵硬的四肢，从他的肩窝里把头抬起来。

红发乱糟糟地黏在他精致的脸上，泪水和汗液干涸成一团，还由着长时间的接触，面颊被压出了几片红印，看上去又狼狈又滑稽。但格林德沃半点不敢怠慢，他赶紧捧住了恋人的脸，轻轻地舔吻他的唇瓣，嘴里还不停地嘟囔着道歉的句子。

“对不起，对不起阿尔，都是我的错。”

“就是你的错，你这个大坏蛋。”邓布利多的声音还是沙哑的，软软的，听起来更像是撒娇。

“好，好，我是大坏蛋。”看着邓布利多气鼓鼓的脸，格林德沃终于松了一口气，抬头啄了一下恋人通红的鼻尖。

“我要惩罚你。”

“欸？”白发的中年男人愣住了，但眼看着宝贝爱人的脸色越来越差，赶紧先连声答应，“好好好，你想怎么样都行。”

说实话，他真的不知道阿不思想干什么，他的红发演员从来都是优雅而礼貌的，即使是偶尔的狡黠和小恶作剧也是点到即止，看来这次真是把人惹急了。

不过他心里的大石头也终于落地了，毕竟这代表邓布利多真心接纳了他，而不是再把他当成“客户先生”了。

“……嗯？”

“你总是喜欢把我捆起来，今天你也不准动。”

红发演员把他的手按在沙发两边，屁股翘起，想要把他的阴茎吞下去，但试了好几次都滑开了。格林德沃张了张嘴想要帮忙，却被恋人一记瞪眼吓得咽了回去。

性器在湿滑娇嫩的私处来回蹭动，格林德沃硬得几乎要爆炸，这也让邓布利多终于找准了着力点，紧致的小嘴慢慢地把他的巨大吞入其中。

格林德沃忍不住向上挺了一下，猝不及防的邓布利多呼出一声甜腻的叹息，而后又立马狠狠剜了他一眼。

“不。准。动。”

虽然没有任何镣铐加身，格林德沃还是不得不老实了。他能感受到下身被柔软而富有弹性的甬道嘬吸着、套弄着，磨人的快感一路冲到了天灵盖。他的双手青筋暴起，五指成勾，巨大的力道几乎要把扶手捏碎。

但邓布利多还是那样不紧不慢地动作着，闭着眼睛时不时发出舒服的哼哼，完全不理会格林德沃忍耐的痛苦。

情欲在邓布利多的体内不断累积，他的动作也不自觉地加快了，双手早已顾不上压制坏蛋恋人，而是转而抱紧了他的头颅，让男人啮咬他挺立的乳尖。格林德沃把全身的欲望都集中在了唇齿上，略带恶意地细细碾磨嘴里小巧坚挺的乳珠——阿不思正常的呻吟中也总是隐藏着丝丝隐忍和无助，让人只想狠狠欺负他。

白发的权贵最终还是忍住了。他仰起头大口呼吸恋人的气味，试图缓解自己爆裂的欲火，但双手就像被水泥灌注了一样搭在扶手上一动不动，任由恋人找寻自己的快乐。

等到阿不思再次落回到他怀里时，他得到了一个极尽缠绵的吻。

“我爱你，盖勒特。”

“我也爱你，阿尔。”

 

 

 

——————

520~


End file.
